Light of Dawn: The Path
by Ara The Cat
Summary: Moonpaw, WindClan apprentice, is daughter to Sunstrike and Foxleap, making her half-Clan. Bullied and bruised, she leaves WindClan for good, and flees to where she knows her heart belongs. But a leader had done something unthinkable, and he will do whatever it takes to get back Moonpaw. Slowly, secrets are resurfaced, for better or for worse, and one prophecy can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Sun streamed through the roof of the apprentice den, warming Moonpaw's gray tabby fur. She opened her eyes and blinked the sunlight out of her eyes. Rising to her paws slowly, she gave a huge yawn and gazed around.

Beside her, Blazepaw, her brother, was snoring. He seemed so peaceful when he slept, his pale ginger tabby flank rising and falling gently. His paws flicked a few times, and then a wide grin spread across his face. She purred and padded out of the apprentice den.

The sky was a beautiful color of blue dotted with fluffy white clouds. Warriors ate and groomed all around, but the small gray tabby she-cat found no familiarities in the WindClan camp. Moonpaw wished she could just lie on the rocks the lined the hollow, in the warmth of the sun forever, but…

But nothing.

Her clan didn't need her. She was half-clan. Her mother, Sunstrike, had taken a ThunderClan warrior, Foxleap, as a mate. Every day, the WindClan cats reminded Moonpaw and her brother that they were unwelcome in WindClan by most, and on top of all of that, she couldn't even catch a rabbit. The others were not aware of how deeply she was hurt by the harsh words that were flashed at her constanly.

Wind lazily drifted around the hollow the WindClan cats made their home in. Hostile glances were shot at Moonpaw as she trotted away to the small section of forest her Clan owned, sighing inwardly. Almost every day she came here. She felt drawn to it, like StarClan was calling her, although she never really knew why she went there.

The leaves rustled gently and made calm, soothing sound. Maybe that's why she loved to come to the forest. It made here forget her worries and it formed a barrier between the life she wished she had and real life.

_I should get something effective done,_ Moonpaw thought. She decided to hunt. Maybe a nice, fat juicy squirrel would be basking in the sun like she wished she could do so badly. As she prowled through the forest towards the stream that bordered ThunderClan, she heard a loud snap.

"Hey Moonpaw!" Meowed Blazepaw as he pushed through the brush. He trotted up to her and head-butted her shoulder affectionately. "Wishing you were ThunderClan again?"

Blazepaw's fur was sticking out at awkward angles, although there was a faint gleam to it that suggested he had recently washed his fur. Leaves and twigs dotted his pelt from trying to shoulder his much larger frame through the forest. He looked rather silly, and Moonpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement.

Moonpaw nodded and gazed across the forest longingly. "I guess. I don't belong in WindClan," She let out a long sigh. "I just know it."

The stream rushed over pebbles, gurgling as the two siblings sat side by side, basking in each other's silent comfort. Blazepaw stood up and shook out his fur, scattering debris into Moonpaw's pelt. "I don't think I would leave," Blazepaw murmered. "Even if I wanted to."

Surprise filled Moonpaw as she turned to her brother. "Y-you don't want to leave?" She couldn't keep the shock out of her meow. "But everyone is mean to you! They _hate _us."

The pale ginger tabby tom shook his head. His amber eyes shone with determination and confidence. "That's exactly why I want to stay. To prove that I can fit in. To prove that I am _pure_ WindClan," He meowed. "It's not like we could leave WindClan anyways, like I said."

His amber eyes found Moonpaw's blue. The usual softness they held had been replaced by another emotion she didn't recognize. "Moonpaw, be strong." He whispered, and then added. "We need to be strong."

The only word Moonpaw could form in her mouth was, "Ok."

* * *

Their journey back to camp was uneventful. Prey was already hidden by the time they had walked a tail-length from Blazepaw's heavy steps.

_He wouldn't be a good ThunderClan warrior._ Moonpaw thought, purring to herself as they had walked home. Blazepaw had shot her a look as if to say: _What's up?_ But Moonpaw had not responded.

Eating the rabbit she had pulled off the fresh-kill pile when she returned half-heartedly, she thought of the events of today. Blazepaw's words echoed in her mind;

"_It's not like we could leave WindClan anyways." _

What if they could? What if they could sneak away from WindClan and join ThunderClan? They would welcome the two siblings into their fathers Clan, surely? Just as Moonpaw had formed an excellent plan of sneaking away, she remembered how Blazepaw had been unable to navigate the forest. About how he had tripped over countless twigs and stones. About how he had emerged from the forest with brush littering his pelt.

And she realized Blazepaw would never join her in escaping. _It's not like we could leave WindClan anyways._ What a fool she had made of herself! They would never be able to leave WindClan. ThunderClan would just give the runaway apprentice back to her Clan! StarClan forbid, they might even punish her and make her an apprentice _forever_!

_Such a fool,_ Moonpaw thought. _Such a fool._

She stared at her half-eaten rabbit as Dustpaw padded up to her. The dusty-gray coloured apprentice was her only friend in the Clan besides Blazepaw, but he didn't count because he was her brother.

Before Dustpaw could meow a greeting, Moonpaw muttered, "Why are you my friend, Dustpaw?"

The she-cat was taken aback, "Well," She began, her meow soft and gentle. "I don't care if your half-clan or not. That's not your fault." As she progressed, you could tell it was easier for Dustpaw. "Your kind and sympathetic and care for not just yourself, although you can be slightly grumpy. You're not the best at hunting rabbits, but you could hunt squirrels and mice like there's no tomorrow. You have other talents. And," Dustpaw grinned. "You're a great friend!"

"Point taken." Moonpaw purred at batted her friends ear softly. "So what did you learn in training today?"

Dustpaw didn't respond. Instead, she looked around. "Do you think that our warriors have acting strangely?" She murmered. Her voice had changed from happy to dark.

Moonpaw turned to Dustpaw. "What do you mean?..." She was confused. WindClan was acting normal. They were still being mean to Moonpaw and nice to each other. Normal.

Dustpaw shook her head. "I don't know. Nevermind." There was something about Dustpaw's voice that screamed she was telling Moonpaw something. It was a warning. Dustpaw was warning her. _No, _Moonpaw thought. _I'm just thinking silly things. WindClan is normal. My _Clan _is normal._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hook her paws out from underneath her!" Crowfeather yowled as Moonpaw grappled with Dustpaw. Her mentor bristled and growled, his blue eyes sparkled with challenge. _He wants me to win,_ Moonpaw thought. _And I will!_

"Your apprentice looks like she is fighting like a ThunderClan cat." Heathertail, Dustpaw's mentor, sneered. Crowfeather growled. "Look like your apprentice is fighting like a kittypet!" He rumbled.

Moonpaw had to fight her insticts to purr in amusement, although the first part stung. Letting her rage work its way into her fighting, she leaped aiming for Dustpaw straight-on, but planning to change paths to the gray apprentices paws. Dustpaw fell for the trick and raised her paws infront of her face, leaving her belly exposed. Head-first, the gray-tabby she-cat crashed into Dustpaw's belly.

"Oomph!" Dustpaw cried.

"Who's fighting like a ThunderClan warrior now?" Crowfeather meowed from the edge of the clearing, his eyes gleaming with a challenge.

Heathertail snarled and started pacing. "Show Moonpaw what _WindClan _warriors can do!"

Taking the moment when Dustpaw needed to recover to her advantage, Moonpaw swiped her paw down Dustpaw's side, claws sheathed. Dustpaw let out a yowl of mock rage and went limp. Moonpaw didn't fall for the trick and pummeled her back paws into Dustpaw's belly gently, careful not to hurt her friend. Her amber eyes flashed for a moment, and Moonpaw though she saw real rage in them.

Dustpaw leaped up, knocking Moonpaw right off her paws. She struggled to regain her balance from getting thrown off, but Dustpaw didn't move. "Attack her!" Heathertail yowled. "Win this!" Hearthertail's dark blue eyes shone with rage and fury.

Instead of pouncing on Moonpaw, Dustpaw sat done. "I'm done," She meowed simply. "I can't concentrate while fighting if you two are bickering like kits!"

Moonpaw watched Heathertail give her chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks and Crowfeather scuffle his paws in the sand. Her whiskers twitched in amusement, and she noticed Dustpaw's also did. "Maybe we should mentor you two for a day, and we can see who's mentor is better?" Moonpaw added.

Her mentor looked at Heathertail. "I don't see why not, unless Heathertail is scared?" The heather colored she-cat snorted. "Trying to use excuses not to fight me, Crowfeather?" She grumbled. "I don't see why not we shouldn't. Maybe then we can finally prove who's apprentice is from ThunderClan or the twoleg-place."

* * *

The following day was spent in anticipation. "I don't think you're a kittypet no matter what, Dustpaw." Moonpaw meowed to her best friend. Dustpaw muttered a response Moonpaw didn't understand and trotted away to find their mentors.

It was obvious Crowfeather was much stronger, but Heathertail had the advantage of speed. It was the fight of the powerful crow and agile sparrow. Who would win and prove their importance?

"Time to go." Crowfeather's growl broke into her thoughts and made Moonpaw leap to her paws. Across camp, Dustpaw and Heathertail were waiting by the camp entrance, the apprentice's tail swishing back and forth and mentor's paws churning the sand in anticipation.

As the two trotted over to join Dustpaw and Heathertail, Harespring shouted, "Hey Moonpaw! Gone to join ThunderClan yet?"

Moonpaw ignored the provocative tom and proceeded to exit camp with Dustpaw at her side, but more phrases were directed at her.

"ThunderClan warrior flea-bag!"

"Go run back to the forest where you belong!"

"Half-Clanner!"

She flattened her ears and raced off towards the clearing where the apprentices trained. The taunts of the warriors rang in her ears. _I'm WindClan! _She thought, but somewhere in her mind she knew it wasn't true. Her ThunderClan blood was much stronger than her WindClan blood. _I'm Windclan._ She repeated in her mind. _WindClan…_

The clearing was empty and the sand beneath her paws was as soft as ever. It would be sure to soften anyone's fall. She scooped up a pawful and the wind blew it right out of her paws and through the air towards ThunderClan. Moonpaw wished with all her heart that she was the sand, drifting towards ThunderClan where she belonged.

To her surprise, it was not Crowfeather, Heathertail or Dustpaw who padded into the clearing. It was Onestar. His fragile frame padded over to her and settled down. "I need you to do something for me." He hissed.

Moonpaw felt a prickle of fear inside her. "W-what is it?" She meowed, trying to make her meow sound calm very unsuccessfully. Onestar was the oldest leader since Blackstar and Mistystar had joined StarClan. WindClan was constantly looking out for him and insisting he rested in his den. So how had Onetstar managed to escape camp, and how had he known she was here?

Onestar was silent for an unusually long time, as if weighing if he should ask this apprentice to do his work. _What does he want me to do?_ Moonpaw thought and a cold chill passed through her. The look in her leader's eyes told her the mission wasn't going to be fun.

Finally, Onetsar turned to Moonpaw and meowed, "I need you to kill Ashfoot."

Cold chills went through Moonpaw. "And why is that?" Her meow was oddly calm and she surprised herself. "Ashfoor is a good deputy. A great one."

Onestar shook his head. "She is too old to lead her Clan, and I know she will not step down. The only way is death," He looked at Moonpaw and his eyes were cold and emotionless. "Do not tell anyone and make sure you don't fail. Both will result in your death and your brothers."

"You're crazy." Moonpaw whispered and Onestar grinned.

"Perhaps I am Moonpaw. Perhaps." He padded away into the long grass that circled the clearing, and when Moonpaw called out there was no answer from Onestar. Instead, Heathertail and Crowfeatther padded out, closely followed by Dustpaw.

"Dear StarClan, you're fast!" Dustpaw exclaimed. The two apprentices padded over to sit at the edge of the clearing while Crowfeather and Heathertail each chose a side of the clearing, their tails lashing.

"Ready?" Heathertail called, and Crowfeather nodded.

Losing no time, Heathertail sprang and aimed to dart under Crowfeather. He leaped straight into the air and landed on the pale brown she-cat. He raked his paws down Heathertail's flanks with sheathed claws. Her dark blue eyes glimmered with rage as she shouldered him off and pounced on him, aiming for his throat. Crowfeather barely had enough time to roll away from her outstretched claws.

"Thought you were faster than that, Heathertail!" Crowfeather sneered. She launched herself at him, this time much faster and knocked the dark gray tom right off his paws and sank her teeth lightly into his haunches. Crowfeather howled and with great force heaved her off.

"_Thought you were faster than that, Heathertail._" She mimicked. Crowfeather rose onto his back paws and was positioned land on Heathertail's back, but she met him in the air and the two clashed on back paws. The battle was getting more intense by every moment that passed.

Heathertail's paw steps faltered, giving Crowfeather a huge advantage. He knocked her onto the ground and placed a paw on her neck and a paw on her flank.

"3! 2! 1!" Dustpaw called reluctantly.

"Crowfeather wins!" Moonpaw yowled and raced to meet her mentor. His eyes shone with pride and accomplishment. She nudged him affectionately. The two weren't considered friends, but he had never been mean to her so it was better than nothing.

Crowfeather turned to Moonpaw and grinned. "Hope you were watching my battle moves!" He purred. "You might have learned something very valuable."

_Battle moves. _She was going to need her very best battle moves to kill Ashfoot. Would she really do it? She couldn't let Onestar kill herself and her brother. She had to.

She _had _to.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I will try to update every other day, and I might post another chapter today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors and probably never will, but some of the characters are mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

Onestar sat in his den, examining a claw. His face was emotionless and his eyes were cold. Moonpaw had to stop herself from bristling as she thought of how much her leader had changed.

Stories had said that Onestar had once been a kind and gentle tom, caring for his Clan more than his own life. Firestar, ThunderClan's legendary deceased leader, had been very close to Onestar, but then one day WindClan launched an unprovoked attack ThunderClan. That battle had ruined the two's friendship, and ever since then Onestar had begun to change.

"So," Onestar meowed, looking up from his claw. "How are you going to kill Ashfoot?" His voice was calm and it frightened Moonpaw more than she could imagine.

Feeling a spark of bravery and defiance, Moonpaw took a deep breath. "Who said that I was going to kill her?" She growled, her tail lashing.

To Moonpaw's surprise, Onestar let out an amused purr. "Aren't you a brave one?" He rumbled and then added, "And actually, I did."

Chills were sent down Moonpaw's spine and she stood up, bristling. "Why don't I just kill you, Onestar?" She hissed, and for a moment she thought she saw real fear in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a look of pure amusement.

"Then they would kill you," He meowed simply, pointing a claw towards the entrance of the den, towards the active WindClan camp. "Do you think they would believe you, the half-clanner?" He licked a paw and flashed her a grin.

The small tabby she-cat hissed, her eyes flashing with hatred. This was a life-or-death situation, and no matter what someone would end up dead. _Me and my brother or Ashfoot?_ She thought with an inward sigh.

Moonpaw stood up and shook her ruffled fur. She closed her eyes, summoning up all of her courage, and then looked at Onestar. Taking a deep breath, she let out a single word that shocked Onestar.

"No."

At first, Onestar appeared to be confused. His amber eyes glazed over and his gaze darted from Moonpaw to the ground multiple times. He started to shake, and slowly he looked up from the ground. "What did you say?" He meowed quietly. Something about his meow gave a hint of a threat.

"I said no," Moonpaw growled. Onestar rose to his paws and looked at her, growling. Allowing her fur to bristle, Moonpaw let out a yowl and leaped. Her leader was unprepared and let out a cry of alarm as the small apprentice's teeth sank into his throat.

Scarlet blood from the wound flowed around Moonpaw's jaws, and she kept her teeth fastened into his skin until she was sure he was dead. When she finally let go, Onestar looked up shakily, much to Moonpaw's surprise. She was sure she had killed him!

The tabby tom looked at her, and his eyes held a promise. A promise of death to Moonpaw and all of her family. Onestar's head dropped and he started to make a gurgling sound that was almost a purr. His eyes glazed over and his paw gave a slight twitch, and then it was over.

It was over.

She had killed Onestar.

Cold reality hit Moonpaw hard as she realised that the Clan was gathering around Onestar's den. They were going to know she had killed them. She raced out of his den, leaving scarlet pawprints in her wake.

_I killed him. _She thought as she ran towards the camp entrance. Dustpaw was bringing in a large, fluffy white rabbit into when Moonpaw crashed into her. Dustpaw caught Moonpaw's eye for just a moment, and then her gaze shifted to Moonpaw's bloodstained paws. Dustpaw had just opened her mouth to speak when Moonpaw shouldered her away. "I'm sorry!" She cried, and ran towards the one place she felt safe.

The forest.

When Moonpaw reached the stream that bordered ThunderClan, she let out all of her rage and despair in a yowl. Ripping out pieces of grass and shredding them, she yowled as loud as she could, as if somehow yowling would turn all of her worries into the shredded grass.

_They are going to kill me now,_ was the only thing Moonpaw could think. Hopefully Dustpaw and Blazepaw would be safe, and that they would become the best warriors ever. Awaiting her faith, Moonpaw sat on a rock and waited.

Hefty paws slammed into Moonpaw. _So this is it._ Moonpaw thought and closed her eyes. But nothing happened. The cat just pinned her down and didn't move. She dared to open her eyes, and recognized the ginger pelt of Blazepaw. His amber eyes met her blue ones and he backed away.

Dustpaw was crouched behind Blazepaw, her ears flattened in fear. Blazepaw stood beside Moonpaw as she rose to her paws.

"What did you do, Moonpaw?" He meowed gently. He sounded so much wiser, older than he actually was. Moonpaw knew she could trust him and Dustpaw with her life. So she told them what she had done quickly as she washed her paws in the stream, her voice rather shaky.

Blazepaw nodded along as Moonpaw explained. Surely he understood? Dustpaw came up beside him and the two exchanged a glance. Moonpaw hung her head unhappily.

Rustling in the bushes behind them made all three apprentices whip around. "I smell fear scent, and there are pawprints leading this way!" A voice belonging to Harespring called.

It was a patrol, coming to find Moonpaw! Blazepaw shot her a look of fear and alarm. Moonpaw was dead for sure now. The three grappled for an idea of how to save their Moonpaw.

"The scent leads this way," A gruff voice growled. "But just in case I can check over by the stream."

"Crowfeather," Dustpaw whispered, her green eyes wide.

The patrol made a turn, and the bushes rustled around the rock. Crowfeather padded out, not looking at all surprised. He looked at Moonpaw and his gaze held no hate, only a look that said that held sympathy.

"You led them away on purpose," Moonpaw meowed, and Crowfeather nodded and padded up to her.

"You need to go to ThunderClan," He meowed. "No time for questions. Say goodbye and go."

Dustpaw and Blazepaw looked shocked, but Moonpaw felt more excited. She was finally going to be where she belonged!

The green eyes of Dustpaw were glazed with sadness. "You're my best friend," She murmured. "And you always will be." They touched noses and Blazepaw padded up to Moonpaw, all of Moonpaw's excitement crushed by grief.

Blazepaw put his forehead to Moonpaw's, and for a moment, the two just stood there, all unsaid words said silently. "I love you," He whispered.

Moonpaw shifted her eyes to his, and she replied by saying, "I love you too."

Her brother backed up, and grief pierced Moonpaw's belly like a thorn. She had never felt anything as painful as this. When she turned around, Crowfeather was there.

"Don't say anything," He mumbled. "Just go." His eyes were narrowed, as if trying to conceal his feelings. He was unsuccessful, for sadness shone in his midnight blue eyes.

Nodding, the small tabby she-cat turned and padded up to the stream. _Don't look back, _she willed herself, repeating the phrase in her mind. She leaped into the stream. _Don't look back. _She waded across, and when she reached the other side of the stream, she ducked into a bush. _Don't look back. _

She did, and saw nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

The ThunderClan forest was much better than WindClan's. Leaves created a sun-dappled forest floor and greenery surrounded her. Brambles were growing here and there and a stream bubbled noisily. Moonpaw had never been somewhere so calming. It was as if the green-leaf forest was wrapping her in its warmth and melting her worries away. It took all of Moonpaw's strength to not lay down on a rock exposed to the sun and take a nap.

Leaf mold cracked and crinkled beneath her paws as she neared where she thought ThunderClan camp might be due to the strong, musky scent coming from close by. The canopy of trees above Moonpaw only exposed a slight bit of the sky and the sun was directly above her. _It must be sun-high, _Moonpaw thought miserably. No matter how calming the forest was, she couldn't forget the misery in Dustpaw's eyes or the unwavering love in Blazepaw's eyes.

A rustle above Moonpaw alerted her of a strong scent of cat. She froze completely and stiffened, tasting the air. Sure enough, there was the scent of a she-cat above. The rustling stopped soon after Moonpaw stopped. Her gray tabby pelt was sure to stand out, so she ducked under a yew bush with bright green leaves, sure that it would protect her from the eyes of others.

It was quiet for a few moments. The wind whispered, weaving through the trees and the heat was unbearable. It took all of Moonpaw's strength to not squirm underneath the warm bush.

Suddenly, there was a thud and the apprentice turned her gaze to a light gray fluffy she-cat. She was young but clearly had been a warrior for quite some time. She was strikingly pretty, but that wasn't what surprised Moonpaw the most. The she-cat had eyes similar to hers. They were a bright blue with a ring of green in them.

"Who's there?" The ThunderClan warrior called. Moonpaw wished she could recognize the cat, but she had never been told stories and she hadn't been to a gathering because she had only been apprenticed for one moon and Onestar hadn't invited her to come to the gathering.

Focusing on the other cat, Moonpaw padded out from the bush, trying not to let her fear show. This cat could decide her whole future. If the she-cat didn't let Moonpaw go to ThunderClan camp, then the now clanless apprentice would have nowhere to go and would be forced into the life of a loner.

Surprise and confusion was clear in the cats gaze as she looked at Moonpaw. "Who are you?" She asked.

Moonpaw was surprised that she had been greeted with no hostility. "I-I'm Moonpaw of WindClan," She stuttered. "Er, I was WindClan."

There was silence for a moment, as if the other cat was revaluating the situation. "I'm Dovewing," She meowed finally.

"That's a nice name," Moonpaw meowed. It was pretty, and matched Dovewing's looks, and so far from what Moonpaw had heard, her personality.

Dovewing sat down. _She seems really calm, _Moonpaw remarked silently. Onetsar would have shredded any cat that had been on WindClan's territory for this long!

_Oh, I forgot to ask her to take me to her camp! _The apprentice dipped her head to Dovewing. "Will you please take me to your camp?" She meowed politely. "I need to speak with Bramblestar."

"I guess." Dovewing meowed. "Follow me, and please don't try to steal prey."

"I won't!" Moonpaw replied, happy because she was being taken to ThunderClan's camp so easily. _Strange. _She thought.

The two trekked through the woods, keeping a steady pace. Dovewing was agile and could clear fallen trees in a single bound, while Moonpaw had to scramble over them clumsily. Her escort always waited for her patiently, and Moonpaw was grateful for that.

Just when she thought ThunderClan scent couldn't get stronger, it did. The scent hit her like a wave, and something about it seemed familiar. _This might be my scent in a few days! _

"This is the camp," Dovewing murmured, halting at a tall gorse wall. There was an entrance, and it looked as if any cat who would pass through it would get a couple of thorns stuck in their pelt. The wall seemed to go around in a circle, and Moonpaw easily guessed that this camp was very well protected.

The blue eyes of Dovewing turned to Moonpaw. "Don't talk to anyone," She hissed quietly. "Just follow me."

Surprise hit Moonpaw when Dovewing hissed, but it was natural for a warrior of another Clan to be hostile. But Dovewing hadn't acted hostile to her before that. Nodding her head in agreement, Moonpaw pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

As Moonpaw had expected, thrones pierced through her fluffy fur and into her skin. A hiss of pain escaped her as atleast a dozen thorns lodged themself into Moonpaw's delicate skin.

Amazingly, when they emerged, Dovewing had absolutely no thorns stuck to her. Her sleek fur was only slightly ruffled. _There must be a secret to getting into camp, _Moonpaw figured.

A snort from Dovewing made anger well up in Moonpaw, but she pushed it back down. "Make yourself presentable for Bramblestar," Whispered Dovewing into the apprentice's ear.

In a few moments, the fluffy fur of Moonpaw had been flattened, and all of the thorns had either been removed or covered by fur. She stood up and padded over to Dovewing, who was rummaging through the fresh-kill pile, with her head held high. "I'm ready," was all Moonpaw needed to say to Dovewing and she rised and led the apprentice to a rock that jutted out from the sleek walls of the hollow.

ThunderClan's camp was a hollow in the ground. It seemed as if a StarClan cat had reached down and scooped up a pawful of dirt and stone, leaving a perfect place for a camp. The walls were smooth and a few bushes and saplings were scattered around camp, although the most surprising thing was the giant fallen tree that was in the center of camp. It was propped up with branches, and it seemed as if there were dens underneath and around the branch. ThunderClan must have had to compromise when the tree had fallen, and in the end the camp had ended up better.

It shocked Moonpaw at how ThunderClan was a lot like WindClan. There were apprentices play-fighting, warriors sharing prey and elders telling stories to kits. A blue-gray tom looked at her, and his amber gaze was sharp. He was rather handsome. His white paws where perfectly placed and his fur groomed into a sleek pelt. It was clear he was an apprentice, because youth was in his face, although he was almost as big as the smallest warrior.

"Don't stare," Dovewing hissed into her ear, and Moonpaw quickly turned away and followed Dovewing up a rocky trail leading up to the ledge. The climb was easy and when they reached the top a small hole yawned in the rocky face of the wall.

"Dovewing?" Called a deep voice from inside. "Is that you? Come in!"

Their pawsteps were echoed inside the cave as they padded into Bramblestar's den. It was rather large and two nests made of most and lined with bracken and feathers were close together at the back. A ginger she-cat was grooming a dark brown tabby tom. Both looked as if they were senior warriors. She stopped when she saw Moonpaw and Dovewing enter.

"Bramblestar, Squirrelflight," Dovewing meowed quietly, dipping her head and then turning her sharp gaze to Moonpaw, signaling for her to do the same. Moonpaw dipped her head as low as she could and then looked up.

"This is Moonpaw," Dovewing meowed. Bramblestar, who obviously was the dark brown tabby, met Moonpaw's gaze with his own amber eyes.

"Dovewing, you may leave," Bramblestar rumbled. "This apprentice can explain herself."

Dovewing dipped her head and exited the den, leaving Moonpaw alone with the leader and another warrior.

Bramblestar addressed Moonpaw fairly. "I'm Bramblestar, and this is my mate and deputy, Squirrelflight."

"Greetings, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight," Moonpaw meowed fairly. "I have come to ask if I may join your Clan."

"What?!" Squirrelflight exclaimed, but Bramblestar brushed his tail along her mouth to silence her.

"Let's hear her out first, my dear." Bramblestar purred looking at Squirrelflight with affection, then turning back to Moonpaw. "Why is that?"

Taking a deep breath of air, Moonpaw meowed, "I killed Onestar."

Squirrelflight leaped to her paws and bristled and Bramblestar rose and stalked towards her, his amber gaze holding a threat. "Why would you do that?" He spat.

The full story of how Onestar had threatened to kill Moonpaw and Blazepaw if she didn't kill Ashfoot poured out of Moonpaw's mouth. Both remained hostile but seemed to relax slightly.

"Why should we believe you?" Squirrelflight hissed, her eyes alight with rage.

"Why would I lie about this?" Moonpaw meowed quietly. Hadn't she been convincing enough?

The mates exchanged a glance and then Bramblestar ordered Moonpaw to leave so they could talk, flicking his tail dismissively.

Dovewing was waiting outside expectantly. "So what did he say?" She asked.

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Moonpaw hissed, feeling agitated and scared. What if Bramblestar didn't let her join? She would be Clanless! She stalked away and sat at the edge of the camp.

_My fate is in your paws, Bramblestar. _She thought.

* * *

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys :) It makes me so happy to read them all! Thanks for your support and the inspiration to continue this story! If anyone sees any flaws please point them out to me, and dont forget to R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Bramblestar's call startled Moonpaw. She had been in some sort of a daze thinking about her future. Now was the time for her future to be decided.

Sun-high had come and gone, and it was now dusk. The setting sun was a half disc of shimmering light, bathing the camp in the last light of the day. Cats around camp reluctantly rose to their paws from sun-bathing or chatting and padded to sit beneath the highledge. Some flashed Moonpaw hostile glances, while others only showed curiosity and confusion.

Moonpaw found herself sitting beside the blue-gray apprentice she had seen before. His looks captivated her and she was staring again in no time. He turned his gaze to her, his dark amber eyes examining her carefully.

"Hello," He meowed. His meow was deep and captivated her. Even his meow was handsome!

Clearing her throat, she replied with a, "H-hi."

The tom twitched his whiskers in amusement when Moonpaw stuttered. She felt rather flushed and scuffled her paws in embarrassment. _He must think I'm the silliest apprentice ever! _She thought.

Stones clattered down from the highledge as Bramblestar emerged with Squirrelflight at his side, their heads held high. The setting sun turned Bramblestar into a cat you would see emerging from a victory, and Squirrelflight into a brand of fire. They looked like legends, standing on the highledge in the setting sun.

A tail touched Moonpaw from behind, and she whipped around to see a dark ginger furred tom standing behind her. _Foxleap. _Was the first word that came to her mind. Foxleap sat beside her in awkward silence.

Bramblestar addressed his clan, then meowed, "As you all know by now, Moonpaw has come to join ThunderClan."

Murmurs were set off as cats whispered to each other, some in hatred, and others in fear. _Do they know I killed Onestar? _

The Clan was quickly silenced by a sweep of Squirrelflight's tail, and Bramblestar continued.

"The reason why Moonpaw wishes to join is because she killed Onestar, and is half ThunderClan."

Outraged yowls filled camp and cats turned on Moonpaw, their hackles raised. She was back into a corner. Foxleap shifted so he was in front of her and snarled at the advancing ThunderClan warriors. "My daughter would not kill unjustly!"

No one seemed to believe Moonpaw's father, for they continued to advance until the father and daughter were completely against the wall.

"Traitors!" Someone howled from the back of the crowd.

"Stop this now!" Bramblestar yowled, but it was useless. A pale gray tabby tom pounced on Moonpaw, his amber gaze alight with rage.

The tom scored his claws down her side, causing a deep wound, and then threw her across camp. He pounced again, pinning her down with his claws digging into her shoulders.

Another pale gray blur approached her at a very fast speed. _Is this really how I'm going to die? _Moonpaw thought. But instead of getting attacked more, the other pale gray cat tackled her attacker. Moonpaw leaped to her paws, bristling.

Dovewing was standing in front of Moonpaw with Foxleap beside her. Growls rumbled in their throats as the faced the pale gray tom who had attacked Moonpaw.

"Bumblestripe!" Dovewing spat. "What in StarClan's name is your problem?!"

Bumblestripe, the warrior who had attacked her, stood up, looking rather startled. "I was attacking this murderer!" He meowed in confusion.

A deep ache started in Moonpaw's side and shoulders. She looked to see that her wounds were bleeding heavily. Dizzy from pain, she collapsed.

"Someone get Jayfeather!" She heard her father call.

Meows around her became muffled, and her vision went blurry.

"Hang in there, Moonpaw." Was the last thing she heard, and then a dark wave of black crashed over her.

Moonpaw awoke to having rather blurry vision. A brown pelt swirled around in front of her, moving rapidly. Muffled meows sounded from all around, and it seemed as if it were two cats having a conversation.

After a bit, Moonpaw could make the voices out. She perked her ears, listening carefully.

"I think she's going to be ok," The meow was soft and slightly high-pitched, belonging to a she-cat.

"I think so, too." This meow was slightly deeper, a tom's meow. It sounded gruff and annoyed.

Lifting her head, Moonpaw looked around. Her eyesight had finally cleared, and the two cats in the den were a gray tabby tom and a brown she-cat.

The she-cat looked pleased to see Moonpaw awake. "You're awake!" She purred.

Feeling slightly irritated, Moonpaw rolled her eyes. "I don't look like I'm asleep, do I?" She retorted.

They both looked startled, but the tom had a look of amusement also. He let out a purr.

"She sounds like you!" The she-cat laughed, her green eyes filled with amusement and her whiskers twitching. She seemed like a nice cat to Moonpaw, and she decided to like them both.

"I'm Jayfeather," Meowed the tom. "And this is my assistant, Brairlight."

Noticing that Brairlight's hind legs were splayed behind her, Moonpaw realized that the she-cat was crippled.

"Why not have Brairlight as your full apprentice?" Moonpaw asked curiously.

Jayfeather looked at his paws awkwardly, but Brairlight just looked at Moonpaw calmly. "I don't want to have the full responsibility as Medicine Cat." She meowed evenly, and Moonpaw nodded in understanding.

Outside of the den, she caught a glimpse of cats in camp. Once again, the blue-gray tom caught her eye. He was participating in a mock fight with a pale ginger she-cat. Moonpaw couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

A paw prodding her side released her from her daze, and she turned her head to see Brairlight beside her, wearing an annoyed expression. "Did you hear me?" She snorted.

When Moonpaw shook her head, Brairlight muttered something to herself. "I said," She meowed. "Bramblestar said you could join ThunderClan."

Surprised and happy, Moonpaw leaped to her paws, sitting back down almost instantly due to her shoulder and side wound. Now she would get to live in ThunderClan for the rest of her life, away from her worries!

"However," Brairlight continued. She sounded worried, as if she were struggling to find the right words. "Some cats don't…. er, approve of you staying."

Already knowing what Brairlight meant, Moonpaw lay back down.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Moonpaw rose to her paws, feeling slightly uncertain on her paws. Despite her pain, she padded outside and sat beneath the highledge beside Dovewing. The she-cat looked at Moonpaw and offered her a grin.

Bramblestar acknowledged his Clan with a nod, and then proceeded to start the meeting.

"As I have explained, Moonpaw killed Onestar because Onestar threatened to kill Moonpaw, her brother and Ashfoot if Moonpaw didn't kill Ashfoot."

There were no yowls from the Clan this time.

"Moonpaw, you have been accepted into the Clan," Bramblestar continued. "Step forward."

Shaky on her paws, Moonpaw padded forward slowly, quivering with excitement.

Her new leader bounded down from the highledge and looked at Moonpaw with confidence. "Moonpaw, from this day on you will be ThunderClan," He meowed, his voice echoing against the stone walls of camp.

"Dovewing, you are ready for an apprentice. Lionblaze mentored you well, and I hope you pass on your wisdom and skill to Moonpaw." Flicking his tail, Bramblestar lifted his head.

"Moonpaw, Moonpaw!" He called.

The Clan echoed his call, although their voices were quiet and emotionless.

_It doesn't matter, _Moonpaw thought.

Because she was a ThunderClan apprentice now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had a really bad case of writers block... anyways I changed my username, and I think I'm going to also change my bio soon! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

There was no light in this place. It was pure… nothing-ness. Above Moonpaw, the moon glowed dully, providing no light for the ground in front of her. It was impossible to tell if it was giving off light or darkness.

Having nowhere to go, Moonpaw raced forward, hoping to find a way out of this place. Her paws thudded loudly against the cold ground. Or maybe it wasn't ground, just another layer of pure nothing.

The moon wavered, and suddenly pelts swirled around her. There were hundreds of whispers in her ear at once. None were audible, for the cats spoke softly. Why couldn't she see them? Claws lashed out, scoring long cuts, but there was no pain. No feeling.

Suddenly, the moon blazed brightly in front of her. It was so bright that it turned white, and the sky became clear, and so did the path in front of her. But Moonpaw didn't dare walk on it. She froze to the spot and started shaking.

The path in front of her was full of pawprints. Made from crimson blood. They continued on until they were just red specks on the horizon.

Paws rooted to the spot, Moonpaw let out a yowl. "Help!" She screeched, thrashing violently. Still, her paws stayed placed in the same spot. She couldn't run, or even walk!

All of a sudden a clear voice rang through her ears, her mind, and her body. It was one voice, yet many at once.

"_The path of the brightest star may be the darkest. Beware the bloodied path that is revealed with the coming dawn._"

Gasping, Moonpaw awoke, the moss and bracken in her nest scattered. Her fur was bristled into spikes, and her heart was beating as loud as thunder and as swift as the rain. After she examined her pelt thoroughly, she found that were in fact no scratches on her.

Sun peeked through the canopy of leaves sheltering the apprentice den, inviting everyone out to enjoy its warmth. The ground was dappled with sunlight, and the den was a beautiful sight.

Moonpaw rose to her paws, shaking out her ruffled fur and giving herself a good grooming. The apprentice den was empty, all of the other apprentices were either out with their mentors or on patrol. Moonpaw had not gotten the chance to meet any of them because Dovewing had ordered her to sleep immediately after the ceremony.

Camp was busy. Cats were scattered everywhere, with the kits listening in on an elder's story. Warriors shared prey, and a hunting patrol was just leaving.

"Good morning, sleepy-head."

Dovewing's gentle voice surprised Moonpaw, and she turned around to see Dovewing looking at her. Her blue eyes burned into hers, the green ring in them seemingly glowing.

Moonpaw tried to greet her mentor, but a huge yawn escaped her, so she ended up meowing, "Good moooo-rning."

Dovewing's whiskers twitched and she purred, then padded out of the den, flicking her tail to tell Moonpaw to follow.

The soil felt different in the ThunderClan camp. Back in WindClan, the ground had been firm and no pawprints had been made. But in ThunderClan, the ground was softer, and Moonpaw hadn't expected it. She slipped and felt herself trip.

Expecting to crash into the ground Moonpaw braced herself and squinted her eyes shut tight. To her surprise, she never hit the ground. Teeth sunk into her scruff and steadied her. She kept her eyes shut for a moment longer before opening them.

Steady now, Moonpaw looked at her paws in embarrassment. The teeth released her scruff, and she looked up to see him.

The blue-gray tom.

His amber eyes caught hers and they locked together, the amber gaze burning into the shy blue eyes with a green ring.

"Thanks," Was the only thing Moonpaw could manage to meow.

A grin spread across the tom's face. "Anytime," He purred.

He _purred._

"My names Stormpaw," He continued.

Moonpaw thought that Stormpaw suited the tom, for he was the color of the clouds before a storm, with a tint of blue. His amber eyes burned an image into her mind. She found herself grappling for words, but before she could respond, he did.

"Your name is Moonpaw, correct?"

Shuffling her paws in embarrassment at falling and at Stormpaw knowing her name, she nodded quickly.

Stormpaw grinned and let out a purr. "Well, nice to meet you Moonpaw," He meowed and then padded off towards a pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Jealousy stabbed Moonpaw as a pretty gray she-cat with amber eyes trotted up to the two and chatted with Stormpaw, admiration in the she-cat's eyes. The white she-cat flicked her tail and the two apprentices followed promptly.

Lightning fast, a paw suddenly struck Moonpaw in the ear. It didn't hurt, but it shocked her. She whirled around, facing the cat who had struck her.

Dovewing was clearly annoyed. Her blue eyes showed anger and her tail twitched back and forth.

"Were you paying attention?" Moonpaw's mentor growled.

Not knowing how to respond, Moonpaw just ducked her head. Embarrassment flooded over her for the second time in the last couple of moments.

A sigh escaped Dovewing and she shook her head, and then meowed, "I suggest you pay attention. Were going out now."

Excitement replaced embarrassment and Moonpaw's head shot up. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Are we going to explore the territory?"

Dovewing shook her head.

"Hunting practice?"

Dovewing shook her head.

"Battle moves?"

_Dovewing shook her head._

Fuming, Moonpaw bristled slightly. "Then what _are _we doing?" She growled, letting her short temper get the best of her.

Amusement glittered in Dovewing's eyes. Annoyance sparked in Moonpaw, as sharp as a thorn and as strong as a blazing fire.

Finally, Dovewing pointed a paw at a hazel bush. It was big and leafy, and most likely a den. Small purple flowers bloomed on it, and a foul stench came from it. Sunlight struck the den, an although the stench was gross, the sight was beautiful.

"Your work is there," Dovewing meowed, and proceeded to pad off to Bumblestripe, the tom who had attacked her the previous day. Their conversation was short, and Bumblestripe ended up storming off with a lashing tail. Dovewing glared at him as he ran away, her pelt bristling and her blue eyes cold.

Pondering about what could have made Bumblestripe so upset, the newly made ThunderClan apprentice trotted off towards the den. Inside was a very 'nice' suprise.

An old ginger she-cat was stretched out on a nest, rolling her green eyes, while a gray tom with a darker stripe down his back and amber eyes chattered away beside her.

"... and then, I raced into the den to hold down Tigerclaw, and let me tell you, he was a fighter! It took three cats to hold him down, although I could've held him down on my own," The tom rambled on, his amber eyes shining with dignity.

Realization hit Moonpaw. Her job was to clean out the elders den!

The elders finally noticed her, and they both blinked. "Why hello, dear!" The ginger she-cat purred. Her voice rasped, although it had a sense of home. Moonpaw's old, horrible home. Although there, the elders never greeted her like that.

Surprised, Moonpaw couldn't help but blurt out, "You don't hate me?"

Both looked rather surprised. They shook their heads rapidly.

"Of course not!" The gray tom exclaimed. "Bramblestar explained it all."

Moonpaw nodded slowly. By now, she was used to doing elders duties, because Crowfeather often made her do them instead of the other apprentices- Blazepaw, Dustpaw, Sagepaw and Juniperpaw.

"So where's the moss?" Moonpaw asked, respect for the retired warriors in her voice.

"No need to be brief," The she-cat meowed. "I'm Sandstorm, and this is Graystripe. Brackenfur and Sorreltail, the other two elders, are somewhere sunning themselves."

Graystripe flicked his tail in greeting, and the meowed, "There's a good mossy spot just outside of our den, Moonpaw."

The apprentice already knew how they knew her name, so she collected the moss and began to work and although she worked hard, she couldn't get the ominous prophecy out of her head.

_The path of the brightest star may be the darkest. Beware the bloodied path that is revealed with the coming dawn._


	7. Chapter 7

Finally. After two long days of nothing but moss, mouse bile, and cranky elders, Dovewing was finally taking Moonpaw out to explore the territory!

Previously, Bramblestar had not trusted Moonpaw enough to let her out of camp. Like most others, he had suspected Moonpaw as a spy. But eventually, he must have decided that the young apprentice had to train in ways besides taking care of elders.

The ThunderClan leader was correct, because Moonpaw had learned absolutely nothing in the previous two days but how cranky and annoying elders are.

As the apprentice and mentor padded out of camp, dawn broke and a pale golden light shone over the forest, turning the leaves a brilliant shade of golden-green.

Never had Moonpaw seen such a thing this beautiful and mezmorizing. She had only seen some of ThunderClan's territory when she first came from WindClan, and she realized now that time made a very great difference in many things, including cats, nature and personalities.

Unable to resist the urge to attack a falling leaf, Moonpaw dropped into a hunting crouch. The natural feeling of stalking prey in the forest felt great. This was her dream. This was her destiny!

At least ten leaves floated around in front of her, but Moonpaw managed to keep herself focused on one. She sneaked forward, snaking across the ground, very careful not to disturb any other stray leaves. Once it was close enough to the ground, she pounced, flying across the ground. Landing squarely on the leaf, she bit it swiftly and neatly, and held up her pretend prey up proudly.

"Nice catch," Dovewing meowed in suprise at the apprentices sudden hunt. "But your technique definitely needs work. However, good job for a new apprentice."

The praise warmed Moonpaw. Although disappointed she didn't get the hunting technique perfect on her first try, she knew no cat did, so she didn't let herself feel too upset.

Dovewing trotted off, not bothering to tell Moonpaw where they were going. Growling and grumbling to herself in annoyance, Moonpaw padded after her mentor.

Soon, Moonpaw began to recognize the territitory. It only took the apprentice a moment to realize that they were on their way to the WindClan border. She instantly stopped in her tracks.

Her mentor turned around. "Hey, what's up?" She murmered quietly. "Are you ok, dear?"

Of course Moonpaw wasn't.

"Why are you bringing me here first?" Moonpaw cried. "I hate WindClan!"

"I know. That's why we're going here first." Dovewing replied calmly. "We'll just get it over with. It's not like you can avoid WindClan forever."

The only thing that escaped Moonpaw was a whimper, and then the two were off again.

They reached the border quickly. It looked familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. The feeling it gave Moonpaw made no sense.

_I hope there isn't a WindClan border patrol right now._

Knowing Moonpaw's luck, there was one waiting at the border. She caught the scent before Dovewing, and she soon detected the scent strongest in a clump of brush on the other side of the stream.

"Come out," Moonpaw snarled, much to Dovewing's suprise.

The patrol stepped out of the brush a moment later. Moonpaw recognized Heathertail in the lead, along with her apprentice and Moonpaw's previous best friend, Dustpaw, Sunstrike, Furzeflight, and Nightcloud.

"Give us back our apprentice!" Heathertail snarled, anger shining in her blue eyes.

Dovewing stepped in front of Moonpaw protectively, letting a small hiss escape her.

"She's not you're apprentice now. She never was," Dovewing meowed with a hint of a threat in her meow.

Seeing her mother made Moonpaw stiffen. The green eyes were warm and worried for her daughter. An aching feeling filled Moonpaw's chest. Longing for her mother was great in the young apprentice.

"Are we going to need to take Moonpaw by force?" Heathertail growled. "Or are you going to give her up nicely?"

"Never!" The tone of Dovewing's voice was angry and ferocious.

"So be it," The brown she-cat on the other side of the stream hissed. "WindClan, attack!"

In a single movement, the WindClan cats were over the stream and suddenly streaking towards Dovewing and Moonpaw. Heathertail, Sunstrike and Furzeflight went after Dovewing while Nightcloud attacked Moonpaw.

Moonpaw backed up slowly as Nightcloud advanced. The seasoned warrior's amber eyes glowed with rage.

"Learn where your loyalties lie," Nightcloud growled.

"I learned a long time ago that they lay with ThunderClan," Moonpaw spat, pouncing on Nightcloud.

Nightcloud was clearly surprised that Moonpaw had attacked first, for she stumbled and then crumpled under the weight of Moonpaw. However, Moonpaw was small, and Nightcloud had the ability to recover fast, so the apprentice only managed to get a scratch over Nightcloud's eye.

Blood trickled into Nightcloud's eyes, blinding her temporarily. Taking this moment to her advantage, Moonpaw flipped Nightcloud over, churning her back paws into the black she-cat's belly. Nightcloud howled in pain and anger and turned on Moonpaw, digging unsheathed claws into her shoulders, tossing her against a tree trunk.

Pain shot through Moonpaw's spine and her vision went blurry. The ground tilted back and forth and a black blurry figure was padding towards her. But then something strange happened. A blue-gray figure ran right into the black blur. They were fighting, Moonpaw realized finally.

As the world came into focus, Moonpaw recognized the blue-gray cat to be Stormpaw. He was tussling with Nightcloud, and appeared to be in need of help.

Without hesitation, Moonpaw dashed towards Nightcloud, hitting her square in the shoulder. The force distracted Nightcloud for a moment long enough for Stormpaw to score his claws down her flank.

Working together, Stormpaw and Moonpaw managed to drive Nightcloud back to her side of the stream. Their movements were in sync and they seemed to know what the other was doing. The battle was hard, and both of the apprentices ended up with some nasty scratches, but they did it.

Looking over at Dovewing, Moonpaw's mentor had driven off the rest of patrol with the aid of the white she-cat and apprentice from earlier.

"Are... you... OK?" Stormpaw panted from behind Moonpaw. His flank was bleeding heavily and he had torn a claw. All of the other scratches were minor.

"I'm fine," Moonpaw gasped. "Are you OK?"

Stormpaw grinned and nodded, staring at her. Moonpaw couldn't help but grin hersef.

"Good work, you too," Dovewing trotted up to the two apprentices, beaming with pride. "Moonpaw, this is Icecloud."

Meowing a greeting to the two she-cats, Moonpaw turned back to Stormpaw. "Thank you for saving me," She purred.

"Anytime," Stormpaw responded warmly.

"I was training these two when I heard yowling," Icecloud explained how her patrol had rescued Moonpaw and Dovewing. "We came as quickly as we could.

The patrol headed back to camp, chatting quietly. Moonpaw couldn't help but stare at Stormpaw, and when she did, a warm feeling spread through her.

_Do I love him?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but here it is! And to maybe answer some questions you have, this takes place 9 moons after TLH. Which means Moonpaw is 8 moons, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw are 10 moons, Stormpaw and Duskpaw are 9 moons, and Lilypaw and Seedpaw are 11 moons. **

* * *

"Stop moving!" Jayfeather hissed in annoyance.

After coming back to camp, Dovewing had ordered Moonpaw, Stormpaw and Amberpaw (who introduced herself on the way back to camp) to Jayfeather's den immediately. Now, Jayfeather was treating the three apprentices. Moonpaw had insisted on getting treated last, since the fight. But now, as Jayfeather applied the herbs, Moonpaw wished she would have gone first and gotten the pain over with.

"Ow!" She cried as Jayfeather slathered something onto her cut on her shoulder. The cut burned, but this was part of the warrior's life. Trying not to make any noises, Moonpaw clenched her teeth.

Stormpaw was purring at Moonpaw's squeals, however Amberpaw was glaring at the new ThunderClan.

That was another thing. Moonpaw was still trying to figure out her feelings for the tom. After considering it for the whole walk back to camp and waiting for the wounds to be dressed, she had come to a rough conclusion that her feeling towards Stormpaw was friendship. Although it was more of a guess, she was pretty sure she was right.

"Here...and there..." The medicine cat mumbled to himself as he worked with swift paws in a

blur of gray paws. "Done!"

Jayfeather was such a skilled medicine cat, even through he was blind. Although he was grumpy and unsympathetic, he did his job well and managed to reduce the pain of wounds within a matter of minutes. Back in WindClan, Kestrelflight and Goldenpaw, who just happened to be Dustpaw's brother, always were making it hurt for Moonpaw on purpose. When she winced or cried out, they would snicker and once Goldenpaw even clawed her. No matter how many times she told them to stop, they didn't listen.

Figures, since she was half-Clan.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Moonpaw stood up. The burning pain in her shoulder got worse when she did, and she couldn't help but wince.

Snorting in amusement, Jayfeather chuckled slightly. "I may be blind, but I know you just winced," He meowed. "Take it easy on your shoulder and come back daily so I can check on it."

Nodding, Moonpaw padded out closely followed by Stormpaw and Amberpaw.

Light shone on the camp as the sun was setting. The scent of green-leaf was heavy in the air. All over, cats ate and shared tongues.

"Why don't we introduce you to some cats?" Stormpaw suggested, his amber eyes shinning.

Considering for a moment, Moonpaw eventually let out a reluctant "Ok.".

Starting with a white tom who appeared to be old, her two tour guides introduced her to Cloudtail. Although he was old, his eyes were still brilliantly blue and had no sign of milkiness in them like most older aged cats had.

"Welcome, Moonpaw!" He purred. "I hope my kits are kind and welcoming to you!"

Instantly, Moonpaw liked Cloudtail. He was kind and welcoming, and probably a great father to his kits.

Amberpaw shuffled her paws awkwardly, and Moonpaw could feel the heat of her embarassment coming from her. In a flash, Moonpaw realized that Cloudtail was Amberpaw's father. That explained her embarassment. Amberpaw clearly did not think that having an elderly father was cool.

_What's wrong with having an elder for your father? _Moonpaw wondered silently. _And why wasn't Cloudtail in the elder's den with the others?_

As they went around camp, Moonpaw was introduced to some cats that the other two apprentices though might be important to her. Ivypool, Leafpool, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Briarlight and a few others were included, and it was overwhelming for Moonpaw to remember all of the names.

With a smirk, Stormpaw had giggled and then teased her by saying, "How can you remember all of your battle moves and not remember a few names?"  
Moonpaw had responded by batting him on the nose with a playful growl while Amberpaw over looked with a scowl.

Looking up, the sun was beginning to set. Hundreds of shades of reds, oranges, yellow and pinks were arranged in the sky around a bright yellow orb. Light shone on the horizon as the sun slowly dropped.

Instantly, the young apprentice was entranced. "I have never seen something so beautiful," She breathed, half to herself.

Feeling movement beside her, Moonpaw looked to her right to see Stormpaw settling down beside her.

"It is," He replied, his amber eyes reflecting the sunset.

For a few moments, the two apprentices just sat, both frozen in the moment. Again, Moonpaw felt the feeling, but stronger this time.

Out of the blue, a heavy force hit her in the side, shoulder included. A small squeal escaped her of fear and pain.

"What in StarClan's name-?"

Before her was a dark-gray tabby tom with midnight-black tabby stripes and a white underbelly. His eyes were a striking, emerald green, and they stared right at her.

Suddenly, the tom erupted in purrs. "You should have seen your face and heard your squeal!" He cried in laughter.

Getting angry, Moonpaw's hackles started to rise, and her green-ringed blue eyes shone with hostility. "Hey! That wasn't funny!" She hissed. "It hurt!"

The tom was beginning to calm down. "Hey, pretty kitty, quit your whining," He meowed playfully, taking breaths in between each meow to catch his breath after laughing so hard. "It's not my fault if I can't watch where my paws take me!"

But Moonpaw was in no mood to be playfully or flirted with now. A low hiss escaped her and she glared at the tom, her gaze piercing into his. He seemed to be slightly intimidated from this, and he sat down reluctantly.

"Duskpaw!" Stormpaw growled. "That is no way to treat our new apprentice! She was injured in the battle earlier, and you hit her right where her wound is!"

A look of excitement replaced the slightly afraid look on Duskpaw's face. "I heard there was a battle earlier," Duskpaw meowed, ignoring Stormpaw, and then added with a sigh, "If only I had been there."

"Ya, if only," Stormpaw meowed sarcastically. "You would have made everything _way _better."

Turning back to Moonpaw, he blinked apologetically, his amber eyes sincere. "I apologize for my brother," He whispered so that only Moonpaw could hear. "He's a bit too... carefree."

"What?!" The ThunderClan apprentice couldn't keep the surprise out of her meow. "Duskpaw is your brother?!"

Overhearing, Duskpaw nodded. "Yup! I'm the best bro ever!"

Both apprentices snorted in sync.

"Oh ya, that reminds me," Duskpaw meowed suddenly. "Have you seen Amberpaw?"

Where was Amberpaw? A moment ago, she had been beside Moonpaw and Stormpaw. Now she was nowhere to be found. Looking around in confusion, Moonpaw called Amberpaw's name, but there was no response.

"She must have went back to the apprentice den," Stormpaw responded. He had also looked around for Amberpaw. "But brother, you know you don't have a chance with her."

_Oh. That's why Duskpaw was looking for Amberpaw, _Moonpaw thought. She though she felt the slightest prickle of jealousy, but it must have been her imagination. Duskpaw and Moonpaw had just met, after all.

Directly ignoring Stormpaw's last remark, Duskpaw scampered off to the apprentice's den, his long, fluffy tail waving in the wind behind him.

"He's so blunt," Stormpaw sighed.

"And ignorant," Moonpaw added.

"Carefree."

"You said that earlier!"

The two chuckled and then stared back up at the sky. By now, the darkness of night was starting to take over the beauty of sunset. StarClan warriors twinkled in the sky.

"I wish the sky was always like this," She sighed to herself. "A mixture of sunset and night. Beauty and pureness."

"Perfect." Stormpaw breathed.

Laying down, Moonpaw decided to sleep where she was for the night so she could lay and watch the stars.

All of a sudden, a star fell, blazing through the dark night sky. It was only for a few moments, but it was there. A memory of Sunstrike, her mother, telling her a legend when a star fell, rung in her ears.

_"What is that, Mom?"_

_ "It is a falling star. A StarClan warrior fading away."_

_ "You mean that even StarClan warriors eventually fade away, too?"_

_ "Of course. Everything does. Now make a wish."_

_ "But why?"_

_ "Because the StarClan warrior wants to use its last moments to do good by granting one lucky cat their wish."_

Now, Moonpaw gazed at where the star had been a couple of moments ago. With Stormpaw by her side, she closed her brilliant blue eyes, letting her soul become one with the StarClan warrior's for a second.

And she made a wish.


	9. Chapter 9

The sky above the apprentices was a bright blue with not a single cloud. Leaves on the trees bobbed slightly in the slight draft. It was a beautiful day, but the scorching heat made training exhausting.

All eight apprentices- Moonpaw, Stormpaw, Duskpaw, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw- had gathered for a giant training session with only Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Toadstep and Rosepetal, who where the mentors of Moonpaw, Duskpaw, Lilypaw and Dewpaw, to observe them. All four cats had their paws full with eight energetic apprentices scurrying around the training hollow. There was a tension between Dovewing and Bumblestripe, and it seemed as if a storm was about to break between the two.

Four days had passes since Moonpaw had made a wish upon the falling star. The memory was vivid in her mind, and the image of the mix between the sunset and night sky was constantly filling her mind. In various grapples with the others, she found herself distracted and not giving it her all.

_Why can't I stop thinking of that night? _She thought to herself.

Stormpaw's fur pressed slightly against her's, the sun barely showing behind the horizon, and the blazing star flying through the sky. Sunlight slowly fading, and the calmness and peace approaching slowly. The silence had made it seem as time had froze, and part of Moonpaw wished it had.

A paw jabbed Moonpaw softly in the side, and the she-cat turned to see Lilypaw looking at her with a serious look. Her dark brown tabby and white face showed concern and sympathy, and Moonpaw couldn't help but wonder why. To the she-cat's surprise, there was a deafening silence in the clearing. It hadn't just been her memory, the quiet was reality.

In the centre of the clearing, Dovewing was facing Bumblestripe. Their fur was bristled, and although they made no noise, the tension and anger was clear. Moonpaw had never seen Dovewing's blue-and-green eyes glimmer with such anger and frustraion. Bumblestripe looked almost equally upset, and his claws constantly slid in and out.

"Moonpaw is not a real Clan cat!" Bumblestripe snarled, his meow laced with venom. "She is nothing but half-Clan scum, and you know it, Dovewing!"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Dovewing growled with a hint of a threat in her growl, eyes angry and frustrated.

Scoffing, Bumblestripe whipped around and beckoned Duskpaw forward. The apprentice's emerald green eyes were confused, but never the less, he obeyed and padded forward slowly, holding his chin high with foolish pride. His steps where even, and the his muscles rippled with power.

"Moonpaw will fight Duskpaw," Bumblestripe commanded, not caring whether or not Dovewing agreed or disagreed.

Moonpaw narrowed her eyes in thought. Was Dovewing going to argue? The battle surely was not fair. Although Moonpaw had been an apprentice for two moons, she had only trained in ThunderClan for seven days. Duskpaw had been training for three moons.

"T-that's not fair!" Dovewing cried.

Shaking his head, Bumblestripe meowed, "It's already decided. Moonpaw, come forward."

Shaky on her paws, Moonpaw padded forward slowly. Why were they even fighting? What was it going to prove to Bumblestripe and the others?

"If Moonpaw wins, it will prove that she is pure ThunderClan," Bumblestripe meowed, suddenly seemingly very excited. "Although I doubt she will win."

"And if she loses?" Dovewing meowed quietly with disapproval.

"Then she is nothing better than dirt."

As Moonpaw prepared to face off against Duskpaw, she decided to examine him and determine her chances.

Duskpaw was surely an intimidating opponent. He was pretty large, larger than his brother, Stormpaw, and his muscles were bulky. However, Moonpaw had seen how clumsy he was. She might be able to trip him up by using her size and speed to her advantage. Surely, Duskpaw wouldn't be able to move as quick as Moonpaw.

Sympathy shone in Duskpaw's eyes, and he mouthed the words "I'm sorry." That only made Moonpaw even more frustrated. That big, lousy tom thought he could beat her!

_Think twice, buddy. _Moonpaw thought.

Crouching low to the ground with her plumy tail lashing, she didn't wait for Bumblestripe to announce they were starting. She leaped straight at Duskpaw. Her opponent was surprised and didn't have time to react as Moonpaw slid under him and pulled his hind paws out from behind him.

The black-and-white tom fell with an _oomph _and wasn't able to move before Moonpaw pounced on him and churned her hind paws along his spine, causing him to yowl in anger.

Moonpaw had forgotten about Duskpaw's size and strength. He got up and shook, trying to rid of the pesky burr that was Moonpaw. Within a few moments, Moonpaw had been shook off and flung across the clearing.

In the moment that Moonpaw had to recover, Duskpaw pounced on her and gripped her scruff with his teeth. Swinging her for a bit, he once again threw her across the clearing, but this time, further away.

A plan formed in Moonpaw's mind quickly. Behind her was a rock, and a rather large one. When Duskpaw pounced, she could move at just the right moment, and he would run into the rock.

Her plan went into action when Duskpaw pounced, flying across the clearing.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

At the last second, Moonpaw rolled over, and heard a loud thud as Duskpaw hit the rock head-first. Turning around quickly, she leaped on him and landed a few swift blows to his ears before he flipped over. The small she-cat wrapped her paws around his neck, and using the strength she had, churned his exposed belly with her hind paws.

"Ow!" Duskpaw cried. He tried to knock Moonpaw off with his front paws, but she jumped back before he could.

The two battling cats faced each other, the rock still behind Duskpaw. A smirk formed on Moonpaw's face.

"You may be strong, but I am quick and cunning," She purred.

Jumping at Duskpaw, the tom prepared to face her head-on, but little did the tom know was that Moonpaw was not aiming for him. She soared over his head and landed on the side of the rock, managing to turn and use the rock to reflect herself onto Duskpaw's back. Although Moonpaw was light, Duskpaw still fell under the weight of her and the increased pressure from the rock.

Keeping him down with all of her force, Moonpaw bit his scruff and kept him pinned down.

"You need to think faster," Moonpaw whispered in his ear. "And maybe also move faster."

With a sigh, Duskpaw nodded, and meowed loudly and clearly, "Moonpaw wins."

Lifting her head, Moonpaw let out a triumphant yowl that rang across the clearing. Bumblestripe's jaw looked like it could touch the ground, and he looked shocked. Dovewing's eyes shone with pride and she joined in on Moonpaw's yowl.

All of the apprentices, except for Amberpaw, scurried forward, with Stormpaw in the lead. His amber eyes shone with respect and amazement at the young apprentice's talent.

"Wow!" He purred, pressing his pelt against Moonpaw's, causing her ears to start feeling hot. "You were absolutely amazing!"

The other apprentice's agreed. Even Duskpaw managed to get to his paws and congratulate Moonpaw.

Although she was flattered, Moonpaw was confused. She had never been able to fight like that. She was decent against Dustpaw and sometimes Blazepaw, but never quite this good. Stormpaw had told her that Duskpaw was the strongest apprentice. So how had Moonpaw, the smallest and close to weakest apprentice, defeated Duskpaw?

Deciding to think about it later and soak up the praise for now, Moonpaw meowed a thank you for all of the compliments and praise and then approached Dovewing, hoping the she-cat was happy with her.

"I'm very proud of you," Her mentor meowed.

"I'm proud of myself too," Moonpaw meowed quietly, knowing she could talk to one of the only cats in the Clan she trusted. "But how did I win?"

Suddenly, Dovewing's eyes became very dark and her facial expression serious.

"I-I don't know," She stammered, padding away to join the other mentors, leaving a very confused Moonpaw wondering why her mentor had changed moods so quickly.

_She knows something that I don't, _Moonpaw thought, staring after her mentor. No longer did she feel trust with Dovewing. Now she felt cautious. She needed answers. Beginning to pad after Dovewing, Moonpaw suddenly was taken over by a wave of darkness. The clearing turned to nothing, and she was standing on emptiness.

Out of nowhere, a path was shown before her. At the end of it was a giant ball of silver light. She couldn't place a name on it. Her mind was blank.

_Follow the bloodied path of the brightest star, _a voice whispered in her ear.

Not knowing what else to do, Moonpaw raced down the path. Her paws carried her swiftly and silently, and she started to realize her pawprints were red and made out of... blood.

Skidding to a halt, Moonpaw stopped, panting. Something was off. Pawprints weren't made out of blood! That _was not _normal.

There was one thing that Moonpaw could remember. One thing, and one thing only. She couldn't stop herself from whispering the words.

"_The path of the brightest star may be the darkest. Beware the bloodied path that is revealed with the coming dawn"_

"Moonpaw!" A voice was calling her from the end of the path. Moonpaw began to run once again, but she wasn't moving. More bloodied pawprints appeared behind her. Except they weren't hers.

"Moonpaw? Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw blinked open her eyes to see Stormpaw looking at her with a concerned gaze. Her memory came back to her, and the words she had remembered had been the prophecy given to her. Had StarClan just sent her a vision?

"Moonpaw?" Stormpaw's familiar voice was scared. "Moonpaw!"

"I'm fine," She panted, tired from the running that she never did. "I just went into a daze."

It was easy to see that Stormpaw didn't believe her. His amber eyes stared deep into her soul, piercing her with a warm, amber gaze. But he didn't ask her anything. He just nodded and went back to training.

There were so many questions on Moonpaw's mind. How did she beat Duskpaw? What was wrong with Dovewing? What did the prophecy mean? How could Stormpaw see so easily through her lies?

Saving the questions for later, Moonpaw padded over to Dewpaw, who was looking around for a training partner, seeming rather lost.

_Questions can wait. For now, I have to train to be the best ThunderClan warrior I can be. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I managed to do this chapter in one night! Yay! Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, last chapter I only got one review and I was kinda upset about that... anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Inside of the clearing was silent. So silent you could hear a leaf falling from a tree. In the dead centre of the clearing were two cats with flames in their eyes. Although the fight was friendly and just for practice, the tension was high and there was a lot on the line.

The gray tabby she-cat named Moonpaw was the first to move. This was normal. Duskpaw always waited for her to make the first move. It had been like that the first time, and since then every time.

Duskpaw was ready. When Moonpaw darted towards him, he leaped high into the air with incredible strength. The muscles underneath the thick pelt of the tom were flexing as he flew high into the air.

Expecting Duskpaw to evade, Moonpaw leaped up also, flying straight into her opponent's belly head-first. Every cat in the clearing could hear the breath leave the tom in the air as he lost his balance in the air and flipped around, leaving Moonpaw on top of the two falling cats.

For a moment, time froze and the cats grappled in the air. And then they hit the ground with a thud. A few paces away, Moonpaw landed on her paws gracefully, while Duskpaw fell on his back.

Not letting the perfect moment to attack escape, Moonpaw raced toward him and picked him up with a lot of effort. He was large and rather heavy, and it took a lot of strength to throw the stunned tom across the clearing.

The lithe, small feline raced over to Duskpaw and pinned him down, putting her face close to his. The emerald green eyes that she stared at every time met her own bright blue and green eyes and Moonpaw found herself in a trance. He was handsome, and she had to admit to herself that she was interested in him.

Wait, what? Why was she worrying about love? She should be worrying about the battle, the scowl on Bumblestripe's face, Dovewing's confused and worried expression, and the affection she felt when she looked at Stormpaw.

Once again, Moonpaw scolded herself for thinking such ways about toms. Besides, the Duskpaw was already obsessed with Amberpaw, and Stormpaw probably wouldn't be interested in love... yet.

Focusing on the defeated feline beneath her paws, she purred and lifted her head triumphantly. "I think that this win belongs to me, any objections?"

No cat objected. Snowpaw and his mentor, who happened to be Foxleap, were looking at Moonpaw in amazement.

Moonpaw didn't know how she did it. Since the first fight between Moonpaw and Duskpaw half a moon ago, Bumblestripe had challenged Moonpaw through Duskpaw every training session they had together. Everytime, Moonpaw won. It was as if in those battle her claws became sharper, movements quicker and mind smarter. In battle, her conscious always told her what to do. Where to move and attack. And deep down, this scared Moonpaw. Most of the moves she used she hadn't been taught. So how did she know them?

Foxleap padded up and nuzzled his daughter with affection. His brilliant green eyes glowed with pride, and by the way he had his chest puffed out, Moonpaw could tell he was proud of her

"You were amazing!" Foxleap purred.

Moonpaw looked at her father, embarrassed by his praise. "I guess," She mumbled.

"Moonpaw! We're needed for a border patrol now!" Dovewing meowed quietly as she padded up to Moonpaw.

Foxleap looked at Dovewing, and something flashed in his eyes, and then her's. It was so fast, it could have been Moonpaw's imagination, but she swore she saw it. Something had just happened between the two. And in that moment, Moonpaw knew it was knowing.

Dovewing whisked Moonpaw away rapidly, not looking back at Foxleap or the others. She just kept walking, with a very confused Moonpaw trailing behind her.

"Wait, Bramblestar scheduled this border patrol right after our training session? With only two cats?" Moonpaw meowed, felling slightly suspicious.

"Er, yes and no, we are meeting Toadstep and Lionblaze near the WindClan border, at the centre of the stream." Dovewing grumbled, a trace of worry in her meow.

The mentor and apprentice trudged along is silence. Walking to the WindClan border seemed to take forever, but after what seemed like moons, they arrived at the stream and waited for the other patrol members to join them.

Suddenly, Dovewing jerked her head up. "I think I hear them," She meowed rapidly, seeming to want to go quickly. "Uh, Moonpaw, you wait here, while I go get them. Yowl if you need me."

Moonpaw didn't object. She just sat and watched her mentor leave in surprise, leaving Moonpaw vulnerable by the border of the Clan who hates her but wants her back. What a smart mentor Dovewing was.

Wait a moment. The way Dovewing had left had been too rapid. She had seemed in a hurry to leave, and rather awkward also.

Right there, on the border of WindClan beside the stream she used to love so dearly, something clicked in Moonpaw's mind. Everything became obvious as Moonpaw put together all of the pieces in her mind.

Foxleap and Dovewing's exchange of looks. Dovewing stammering as she mad up an excuse as to why it was only them patrolling right after training. And last of all, Dovewing's eagerness to leave.

In that moment, Moonpaw realized she had been set up and lured into some sort of a meeting.

Moonpaw leaped to her paws and opened her mouth to call for help. But she never got the chance, as a cat pinned her face into the ground, allowing her to breath but not speak or smell.

Although all of this was shocking to Moonpaw, the worst part was jerking her head up seeing Dovewing's blue and green eyes staring at her with sympathy from the bushes.

"You traitor!" She cried, feeling more betrayed than she ever had in her whole life. "You filthy traitor!"

Dovewing just simply turned around and started padding away, her fluffy pale gray tail drooping behind her as Moonpaw was dragged through the river and onto WindClan territory.

Crying now, Moonpaw thrashes around, trying to get a glimpse of who was taking her back to her worst nightmare.

"Shh, my dear, please don't cry." A soft voice cooed. The voice was so familiar and made her cry more. It made her start making horrible choking noises as a tail stroked her back softly in attempt to comfort Moonpaw. No longer was this cat pinning her down.

"Sunstrike," Moonpaw cried. "Why are you taking me back? I thought you loved me!"

"I do," Sunstrike meowed quietly. "I'm sorry this had to happen this way. I just needed to meet you. I'm not taking you back, dear."

Sniffing and trying to stop crying, she looked at her mothers concerned green eyes, and she felt like a kit again, in the nursery beside Blazekit, now Blazepaw. The rasp of a tongue grooming her gently, lulling her to sleep. Another memory of her mother's beautiful singing voice drifting through the camp of WindClan and bringing any cat still awake at that time of night to a peaceful sleep. And for some reason, Moonpaw felt safe.

"Why?" Moonpaw whimpered. "Why did you bring me here, and how did you get Dovewing and Foxleap and anyone else to help you?"

Sunstrike licked her head once. "I have answers," She cooed in such a gentle meow. "But these answers need to wait for the gathering. Please don't question anyone."

The gentle mother mouthed the words, 'I love you no matter what' and then bounded back towards WindClan camp.

"Wait!" Moonpaw yowled. "Please, wait!"

No answer came from Suntrike.

She needed answers, whether it was from her mother, her father, Dovewing, or anyone else, but she needed them. And she was going to get them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! What's up? Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I got a bad case of writers block, so that's why this chapter isn't particularly great. Anyways, R&amp;R! Last chapter I got a lot of reviews! Can we get that many again?**

* * *

Trust was a word that had been almost completely removed from Moonpaw's vocabulary. The word made her flinch when it slipped off her tongue. No longer was trust a thing for the young and confused apprentice.

Since the meeting with her mother three sunrises ago, Moonpaw had changed. Something had snapped. Her heart became colder and the shine in her eyes dulled. Training became exhausting and a lot more difficult. She no longer felt happy or pleased, and she diagnosed herself as depressed.

However, she wouldn't let the other cats know. In training, she forced herself to pretend to be cheerful, although most of the time she failed. Other cats were confused at her sudden personality change. Moonpaw had went from being a powerful and proud cat to a miserable furball who's training was starting to fail.

Moonpaw knew that something was wrong, not just with herself, but with another cat. Someone had lied about something, or someone, but Moonpaw didn't know who or what. She didn't know who had lied, or what the lie was about. All she knew was that at the gathering, truths would be revealed.

Grumbling to herself, Moonpaw rose to her paws. She had been laying on the outskirts of camp, thinking to herself with her head laid on her paws. Now, she was trotting to tunnel of ivy and bramble that led out of camp, faking an untroubled and happy look by keeping her head and tail raised high.

"I'm going hunting," She meowed to no one in particular.

Padding out of camp swiftly, Moonpaw hurried to get away. After her visit with her mother, she prefered to be alone, away from others who could see her new weakness.

Once she was well away from camp and sure that no one had followed her, she allowed her head to dip and tail to droop. Moonpaw hadn't really come to hunt, but to think in silence by herself. The noise in camp made it impossible to think.

A squirrel chattered noisily in a tree nearby, waving it's tail angrily. Deciding to take her anger out on it, Moonpaw dropped into a perfect hunter's crouch and began to creep forward. Swiftly but silently, she weaved forward until she was under the tree. The squirrel was on a low branch and hadn't noticed her, and with a good, strong leap she could knock it out of the tree and still make a clean catch.

Bunching her muscles, Moonpaw gave a strong leap into to air, flying straight up. To her surprise, she landed on the branch. Wasting no time, Moonpaw leapt onto the squirrel and bit its spine. She gave a silent thanks to StarClan for the prey, and for a few moments she actually forgot her troubles.

Rustling in the brush below her startled Moonpaw. She flattened herself onto the branch, peering down. A blue-gray head peaked through the bushes, and then the body emerged. Amber eyes darted around the forest.

_Stormpaw_. It was completely like Stormpaw to come looking for her. He was the one cat she could trust at this point and no matter what, and he knew it. The she-cat was touched by his concern for her, and she had to force back a purr.

"Moonpaw?" The concern in Stormpaw's meow was clear. "Moonpaw?!"

Slowly and silently, Moonpaw dug her claws into the branch and slid around it until she was hanging completely upside down. She had wanted to try this move, and Stormpaw would be a perfect target.

The amber eyes belonging to Stormpaw flashed up suddenly. In the second he spotted Moonpaw, she unsheathed her claws and pushed off the branch with all four paws. She flew towards the ground, twisting in the air and then landing neatly behind Stormpaw. Had she been in battle, she would hack caught him off-guard and attacked from behind, but since the tom was her good friend, she sat down and curled her tail around her paws neatly.

"Hi," Moonpaw meowed as Stormpaw turned around.

"Wow!" Stormpaw exclaimed, his eyes huge in awe. "That was amazing, Moonpaw!"

Giving her chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks, Moonpaw nodded thanks, and then meowed, "So, why did you follow me?"

Stormpaw's amber eyes met Moonpaw's. Her paws began to tingle and her heart beat faster. She began to feel nauseous. What feeling was this?

"I-I was worried about you," The tom confessed. "You haven't been yourself. You were so defiant and funny and happy an-and now it seems like you've changed. Your grumpy and give in quickly, and you never seem focused."

"I guess I've just changed," Moonpaw mumbled.

"No!" Stormpaw shouted. "No cat can change that much, that quickly!"

"Well I did!" Moonpaw growled.

"Where did the old Moonpaw go?" Stormpaw whispered. "Where did the Moonpaw I love go?"

Both cats stared at each other for a few moments, processing what Stormpaw had just said.

"You love me?" Moonpaw meowed quietly, daring to look into his eyes.

Instantly she was lost. In that moment, there was no one and nothing in the world besides Moonpaw and Stormpaw. Her heart flew up into her throat and her paws tingled. And she finally knew the emotions she had for him.

"Of course," Stormpaw meowed, a confused expression on his face. "You're my best friend."

Once again, the world became normal. Moonpaw's heart sank, deeper than where it was supposed to be. Reality hit her hard. Stormpaw would never return her feelings.

"Oh," Moonpaw whispered. "I love you, too."

The two cats purred happily, although Moonpaw's was more or less fake.

"Hey," Stormpaw meowed, becoming more serious. "I know something is troubling you. Don't let that affect your training and personality."

Nodding, Moonpaw let out a soft sigh.

The forest was silent as they walked back. No leaves whistling in the wind, no birds chirping, no chatter of a squirrel. It was simply too quiet.

Too quiet to be safe.

"Climb a tree," Moonpaw whispered, her voice growing urgent. "Now."

Obeying Moonpaw, the two scuttled up into a tree, resting on the lowest branch that was concealed by leaves.

Parting her jaws slightly, Moonpaw allowed scents to rush into her mouth. There was an overwhelming smell of all forest scents combined, but there was also something beneath it. Something familiar.

And in that split second, Moonpaw realized who it was.

Neither Moonpaw nor Stormpaw dared to make a sound. Moonpaw wanted to warn the tom, but speaking was too much of a risk. Even though the cat who they were hiding from looked weak, she knew he was strong.

When the tom stepped out of the bushes, crouching low in a hunters crouch, his brown tabby pelt blending in.

Moonpaw's suspicion had been correct. It was Onestar.

How in the name of StarClan had Onestar survived? He was on his last life, and Moonpaw was sure he had died. There was no logical explanation to how he was alive.

Stormpaw's facial expression was enough for Moonpaw to know he was shocked. He trembled slightly and was bristling. His usual calm and steady amber eyes were wide.

To make matters worse, there were no trees nearby they could jump to. No way could they climb down and manage to sneak past Onestar.

Speaking of Onestar, the tom was now coming towards their tree with his jaws parted. He had scented them, but not found them yet. Sturdy muscles rippled beneath his pelt despite his very old age.

"Stormpaw," Moonpaw dared to whisper to the tom. "We're gonna have to fight him."

The tom nodded and bunched his muscled, waiting for Moonpaw signal.

"Use that move I used on you earlier," Moonpaw whispered once again.

With a flick of her plumy tail, Moonpaw dug her claws into the branch and watched as Stormpaw copied her. She let her weight fall fully on her claws and slid until she was underneath the branch, hanging.

For a single second, Moonpaw's blue eyes with a green ring met Onestar's brownish-amber eyes. His mouth dropped for less than a moment, and he then licked his chop in excitement.

Pushing off with her paws strongly, Moonpaw was sent flying through the air with Stormpaw close behind her.

_StarClan, help us._ Moonpaw thought as she prepared to hook her claws into Onestar's pelt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Remember, R&amp;R if you want me to continue! I also need cats! All you need to do is list their warrior name and a description. I may change them a bit, but I will give you thanks in the first chapter they are used.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The whole forest stopped as the three cats faced off. No leaves fell, no birds whistled, and it seemed as if the cats mid-air had stopped.

Then a yowl erupted from Moonpaw, signaling the start of the battle. Snarls were coming off from Stormpaw beside her, and Moonpaw had to admit she was curious as to the way he fought in a real battle.

By instinct, Moonpaw swerved so she could land near his right flank, hoping Stormpaw would go for the left. Onestar had just enough time to rear up, foolishly exposing his soft belly flesh, before the mass of fighting began.

Moonpaw scored a nice, clean cut through Onestar's belly, while Stormpaw clawed his left side. Onestar screamed, and a flock of birds fluttered up from a nearby tree, letting out loud alarm calls. Maybe they could end the fight nice and early if they used their strength and size combined.

For just one moment, Moonpaw looked up at Onestar's eyes. They met hers once again, and an evil smirk played on his face. He let himself go limp, falling onto Moonpaw and hooking his claws into her side. A gasp escaped Moonpaw at the sharp pain in her sides.

Squirming, Moonpaw tried to break free from Onestar's grip, but his long claws were hooked into her pelt good. They began to roll down a hill, causing even more pain for Moonpaw. Stormpaw attempted to rescue Moonpaw by biting Onestar's scruff and yanking hard, but his efforts proved to be in vain as Onestar kicked Stormpaw hard right in the stomach.

Now Moonpaw was really mad. She bit and clawed everywhere she could reach, but all Onestar did was tighten his grip. However, Moonpaw was desperate so she continued.

Realization hit Moonpaw as to where they were heading to. Only a few fox-lengths away was the stream bordering WindClan. They near the deepest part where the current was strongest. If Moonpaw didn't break away soon, she would plunge into the river and most likely be lost forever.

A thought came to mind suddenly. All of her struggling was mouse-brained, and when she did it made them travel faster. An old move she had once used came to mind.

This was her last hope. If this didn't work, nothing would. Summoning all courage, Moonpaw let herself go limp. Onestar's eyes widened in surprise as he now carried Moonpaw's weight. Now, he began to struggle to remove his claws from her pelt and spring away.

Her plan hadn't worked. It was already too late, and Moonpaw knew it. She had forgotten about how deep Onestar's claws were hooked in. At least now he would die with her.

Moonpaw's life flashed before her eyes as she began to take her last breaths. So many pleasant memories flashed before her eyes, memories like snuggling with her mother, training in ThunderClan, and spending time with her friends, specifically Stormpaw.

And then there was the memory of Sunstrike telling her she had answers. If Moonpaw gave up now, she would never get those answers. She would never get to live her life as a warrior of ThunderClan, her true Clan.

Digging her claws deep into the ground, Moonpaw tried to stop herself from rolling. Onestar's extra weight made it next to impossible, especially with the current swirling around him and threatening to wash them both away.

The muddy ground was hard to grip, and she couldn't seem to find a good paw hold. But she had to hold on. She had a destiny ahead of her. She needed to fulfil it.

"Hold on, Moonpaw!" A familiar panicked voice that belonged to none other than Stormpaw yowled. He was running towards her at full pelt, amber eyes wide with fear for not himself, but Moonpaw.

When Stormpaw was just four tail-lengths away, Moonpaw lost grip. She slipped into the water, Onestar's claws finally removing themselves from her pelt.

Swimming was something most cats didn't like to do. Thus, Moonpaw did not know how to swim. Her instincts told her to kick her legs and thrash around, but the cold water clouded her thoughts, and she found it difficult to swim with the nagging pain in her sides.

The water around her was stained red from the blood rushing from her cuts. Moonpaw felt the current taking her faster than she had ever moved. Water filled her mouth and strange gurgling sounds came from her throat as she tried to suck in some air. At this point, she didn't know where up and down was.

As soon as Moonpaw finally resurfaced, the breath was knocked out of her and she felt a lot more dizzy. Since when was there a pain in her back? Head pounding, Moonpaw felt her muscles relax and her body begin to stop working.

_No! _She told herself. _Keep fighting!_

Underwater was peaceful. There was no sound, and you couldn't see anything. The sun reflecting onto the water made a strange pattern on your fur. And the little bubbles around you were so silly! Why did they want all of the air to themselves? Couldn't they share it with a drowning cat?

_I'm going crazy, _Moonpaw thought.

The young she-cat never pictured her life to end like this. She always pictured a ferocious battle, when suddenly all of the cats noticed their most valuable warrior was dying. Her family would rush forward as she bled out her life and say their final good-byes, teary eyed.

At least Moonpaw was technically going to die fighting. If only Onestar had been more sensible. Then she would be on a pleasant walk with Stormpaw at this moment. Instead she was drowning.

Black dots danced around her vision and there was terrible pain everywhere, the worst in her lungs. Pain threatened to take her away at that moment.

A blue-gray blur moved towards her. Was that a rock, sent by StarClan to make her death quicker? Or perhaps Bluestar, the great ThunderClan leader, who suffered from the same fate sent to bring her to StarClan?

As the features of the blur began to become more clear, Moonpaw recognized it as a cat, and then when the amber orbs became closer, Moonpaw realized it was Stormpaw. He sank his teeth into her scruff and pulled her towards the surface strongly even though the current was bringing them down.

Suddenly, they broke through the top of the water, gulping sweet air. Moonpaw found it extremely hard to breath and her eyes were blurry. The pain in her back and head had not gone away and was nagging her, telling her to let go of life. Yet she held on, hoping that Stormpaw could manage to drag them both back to shore, although she knew it was almost impossible.

Now Moonpaw knew what had to be done. Both of them couldn't make it to shore alive, but maybe one could. And that one had to be Stormpaw. He had so much more to live for. Moonpaw was ready to give up her life for him.

"Stormpaw," Moonpaw croaked, wasting any breath she had left. "Let go."

All Stormpaw did was pick up his pace and tighten his grip around Moonpaw's scruff.

Water roared and wind howled. No loner did it seem like the end of green-leaf, but the middle of leaf-bare. Chills ran down Moonpaw's spine and she felt her eyes closing.

"Hold on, Moonpaw," Stormpaw meow came out as muffled through Moonpaw's fur.

_For you, I will. _Moonpaw thought, forcing her eyes to open and stay like that.

Finally, they stopped moving. The water nagged at them, telling them to travel with it and just let go, but Stormpaw had gotten a firm grip on land. Trembles shook him and Moonpaw knew he couldn't hold on to both of them forever.

"I'm going to die here," Moonpaw whispered.

"No, we'll die together." Stormpaw meowed firmly.

Trying to purr but instead making a strange gurgling noise, Moonpaw began to let go. Her eyes drooped and everything began blurry. Soon the pain wold be over, and hopefully in just a few minutes she would be in StarClan.

But then a pale gray and dark ginger blue darted towards them, yowling things that made no sense to Moonpaw. The only thing she could really notice was the panic and fear in their wide blue and green eyes.

_I hope they save Stormpaw, _Moonpaw thought before closing her eyes and letting go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! This chapter was kinda rushed so my apologies for any mistakes. This chapter is sorta weird, but very important for the plot. Pay attention ;) Anyways, only 2 reviews? D: Well, new rule: next time I update is going to be when I get 5 reviews. Thus, please R&amp;R! For now, Ara over and out!**

* * *

After a moment, Moonpaw opened her eyes. She was in the same place she had passed out. The river gurgled nosily beside her and the pebbles along the riverbank glistened in the warm sun. A cool breeze blew along lazily and the few clouds in the sky were fluffy and tinged gray.

Everything seemed normal, except for one thing. Moonpaw's pain was gone. There was no dull ache, not even a nagging sensation of burning. She felt next to perfect.

That made no sense. Just a few moments ago, she had barely the strength to breath. Everywhere had hurt. She couldn't even lift her head.

How could Moonpaw feel fine now? It made no sense. She should be dead, watching over the cats she loved in StarClan and enjoying the everlasting prey. So why was she in the same place she had supposedly died, completely fine?

Rising to her paws steadily, Moonpaw coughed once, seeing if she would cough up water or blood or whatever else would happen. But she was fine. She tested each paw. They were fine. She tested her legs, ears, mouth, and everything else.

"Hello!" Moonpaw meowed, testing her voice. There was no hint of a rasp. Her voice was fine.

Stretching for no particular reason, Moonpaw looked around. A pawful of cats were scattered around, some looking at a gray mess of fur on the ground and others watching anxiously as a cat tended to a heap of blue-gray fur.

Wait. Something wasn't right. How come no cat noticed Moonpaw's miraculous recovery? She padded closer to the pale gray blood-stained cat who she noticed had black tabby stripes. The blue eyes were opened slightly by Jayfeather who was peering into them with a worried expression. A look of horror washed upon Moonpaw as she looked into the eyes, recognizing the ring of green around the small pupils.

Realization hit Moonpaw. This cat was herself. This was her body.

Dropping to the ground, Moonpaw gingerly reached out a paw to stroke the the fur of her body. Her paw went right through, dissolving and then reappearing when she removed her paw.

Moonpaw's eyes widened. She was a ghost now. Why hadn't she been brought to StarClan? Had she done something wrong? Was she destined to watch the Clan's as a ghost?

Maybe someone would notice her if she did something crazy. After sucking in a deep breath, Moonpaw let out the loudest yowl possible. No heads even turned. They just stayed focused on Moonpaw and the other cat.

The other cat. Stormpaw.

Wasting no time, Moonpaw leaped up and ran over the where the blue-gray tom lay. He looked better, alive, but not in very good condition. He lay on his side, racking in breaths and coughing up water every few minutes.

Stormpaw kept muttering something inaudible. It sounded like 'Mournhpawsh'. However many times Leafpool, who was tending to him, told him to stop saying that and struggling, he never stopped. He tried to get to his paws, staring straight at her with a desperate look on his face.

"Moonpaw!" This time the call was clear. He was calling for Moonpaw. Could he see her?

She raced forward, collapsing beside him. He seemed fine, but his eyes were different. Usually they were clear and full of emotion, staring back into the eyes he faced. Now, they were clouded and unfocused, darting around until they finally came to rest upon herself. He seemed to calm slightly, but Stormpaw didn't give up his struggles.

"Something's wrong with her!" Stormpaw screeched, thrashing violently. He could definitely see her. Why could only Stormpaw see Moonpaw? And why wasn't she dead?

"Weird, isn't it?"

Leaping to her paws and whirling around, Moonpaw let out a squeal. Behind her was a beatifully stunning cat. She was pale gray with golden flecks in her fur, and you could see how soft it was. Her face showed no emotion, and her facial features seemed formed perfectly. She had a golden marking between her eyes, as if it were a target. Darker gray stripes were scattered against her long, silky pelt. But the most captivating thing were the eyes. They were a bright blue with golden flecks, and a green ring around the pupil. It was amazing to think a cat with such beauty and elegance could even exists.

The she-cat rose to her paws and strode over to Moonpaw, her bushy tail waving behind her. Under her thick pelt, you could see rippling muscles that flexed as she moved. It was amazingly weird to think a cat such a mixture of strength and beauty could exists.

Moonpaw found herself frozen. Maybe she was scared. Maybe she was amazed. She didn't know, but she was.

Those eyes similar to Moonpaw's examined her, maybe sizing her up. Was this cat planning to fight? If she was, she didn't show it, every muscle was relaxed, and her face gave away nothing.

"Name's Eclipsesoul." The she-cat meowed simply. Her voice sounded silky and Moonpaw knew that this cat could persuade someone in a few moments with just her voice.

An amused look took over Eclipsesoul's face. She seemed to sense Moonpaw's awe and confusion, and she responded with a purr that was warmer than the brightest day of green-leaf.

"Ay, ya mouse-brain, get your wits together. We need to talk," Eclipsesoul had a witty and sarcastic tone to her meow. "And don't bother introducing yerself. I know your name, Moonpaw."

Eclipsesoul trotted off, leaving Moonpaw gawking in awe. She noticed for the first time that Stormpaw's screams had stopped, and she realized he was either asleep or knocked out.

Moonpaw didn't know what to do. Should she follow this strange cat who called herself Eclipsesoul? Maybe she would have answers. Answers to more than just why Moonpaw was a 'ghost'. Maybe she would have the answers Sunstrike had.

Well, she had nothing to lose. She was probably already dead, so Eclipsesoul couldn't really harm her. She might as well see what this strange cat had to offer.

Left with nothing else to do, Moonpaw trotted after the she-cat at a steady pace, a prickle of unease trickling through her.


	14. Chapter 14

This sure was a strange cat.

Everything about her was weird. Her walk suggested recklessness yet the way she placed her paws said she was graceful. Her long, fluffy tail waving behind her suggested she was bossy yet the way she flexed her body as she walked said she would be the last one you would expect to speak in a meeting. Everything about her was opposite it seemed. Everything screamed danger, yet Moonpaw recklessly trusted Eclipsesoul.

Eclipsesoul had explained what an eclipse was, since Moonpaw had never heard the word. The story she had told her was amazing.

"Well," Eclipsesould meowed. "Have you ever heard of the sun disappearing?"

When Moonpaw had shook her head in disbelief, Eclipsesoul had launched into a story Moonpaw would remember for moons to remember.

"Well, not to long ago, a cat named soul came to the Clans. He was... er, not a good cat. He brought misfortune. Lots of it. The first disaster was an eclipse. I think it was the first day he found the Clans that he was going to make the sun disappear. No one believed him, of course. Everyone thought he was bluffing, since it was impossible. But it happened. The Clans were in awe, since their mouse sized brains couldn't process the fact that the sun could disappear. So they believed him. What actually happened was a badger named Midnight who knows everything-more than me, even- and told Sol that the sun would disappear. Thus, soon they figured out Sol was a big liar, although to this day they still believe it was him who made the sun disappear. Actually, what happened was an eclipse. To answer your question, an eclipse is when the sun and moon make a rare alignment and the moon ends up covering up the sun."

Eclipsesoul had ended her story with a sigh. "The Clans learned a lesson those few days," Her meow was quiet. "Never trust anyone you just met."

Moonpaw let out a snort of amusement at Eclipsesoul's hypocrisy. What a silly she-cat she was.

Finally noticing her mistake, Eclipsesoul purred in amusement. "I guess that means you shouldn't trust me," The smirk in Eclipsesoul's meow was audible.

Once again, the word danger popped into Moonpaw's mind. She pushed the thought away, convinced that Eclipsesoul was not out to hurt her.

"Where exactly are we going?" Moonpaw meowed after realizing Eclipsesoul hadn't even told her where they were going.

"Well, have you ever heard of the tunnels?" Eclipsesoul whispered, an edge to her meow.

Unsure of why Eclipsesoul was whispering, Moonpaw nodded. "Yes. I'm not quite sure where they are though, nor have I really heard any stories about them," Moonpaw meowed quietly.

The pale gray and golden she-cat seemed in no rush, although her pace was brisk, she stopped every once in a while to examine a flower or pounce of a leaf floating down from the green trees. She definitely had a kit-like attitude at some times.

Although Moonpaw knew she wasn't technically alive, it didn't really scare her. What scared her was the fact she wasn't in StarClan. More than scared, she was confused. She didn't recall doing anything bad in her life, besides killing Onestar(he technically didn't die), and even then that attack was justified. Which meant she couldn't be in the Dark Forest. Maybe she was still alive, in a dream?

Moonpaw couldn't help but notice the beauty in nature as they strode along. Although she was upset, she found a certain peace. Clouds hovered over the forest, threatening to break at any time. It was a hint at leaf-fall, a season Moonpaw had heard about countless times but never experienced herself.

It had been leaf-bare when Moonpaw had been born, and the snow had been magical. The soft. featherlike things drifting from the sky had been an expieriance to never forget, yet the cold was deathly. New-leaf was something else, a time to watch buds sprout into bright green leaves on the trees and brightly coloured flowers pop up everywhere. In green-leaf, the current season, the touch of the sun against her pelt felt pleasurable and comfortable. And then finally, there was leaf-fall, the last season Moonpaw needed to see. Sunstrike had told her that the leaves on the trees turned colours, from the brightest red to the dullest brown and all in between, and then they fell, ever so slowly, to the ground. The crisp, crunching sound of leaves beneath your paws was refreshing. And there was rain. Lot's of rain. Moonpaw loved the sound of the rain, and it always made her most restless nights the most peaceful.

Would she even get to see leaf-bare? It sounded wonderful, and the thought that she might not get to ever experience it made her want to break down.

Suddenly, Eclipsesoul stopped. Moonpaw almost crashed into her at the sudden halt.

"What's up?" Moonpaw asked, giving Eclipsesoul a quizzical look.

Instead of answering, Eclipsesoul reached a paw forward and started pulling back a huge clump of moss. She dug furiously, as if trying to uncover something important under that moss.

Turns out, she was trying to discover something important.

Suddenly, the moss was swallowed by a gaping hole that the debris had been covering. It seemed out of place, in the thick forest. Just a random hole in the middle of the forest. Nothing weird about that.

"Welcome to the tunnels!" Eclipsesoul chirped. "We are here to talk to a few friends. They are going to help you!"  
Gulping, Moonpaw nodded warily, the thought of being in the tunnels alone in the dark swallowing the last bit of courage.

"Now let's go, don't be hasty," Eclipsesoul cheered, ushering Moonpaw down. "I'll direct you along! I wan't to test your skills."

Placing one paw after another, Moonpaw padded into the tunnels, and the darkness swallowed her. There was no way out now, for Eclipsesoul was blocking the exit/entrance. She could run off and hope for the best, but then she might get lost forever.

Various calls of direction like 'left' and 'right' from Eclipsesoul were consistent, and Moonpaw began to feel more confident. The tunnels felt more familiar and the damp air was almost comforting. The darkness wasn't that big of a problem once she got used to it, too.

All of a sudden, Moonpaw emerged into a large room. The walls were raised higher than the others and there was a stream trickling through the middle.

But there was one thing that really surprised Moonpaw. Right before her was a small little ledge, able to hold about four or five cats, and on it sat a midnight-black she-cat and a white tom with ginger splotches. The size difference wasn't great, although the she-cat seemed slightly smaller than the average cat.

"Welcome, Moonpaw," The white and ginger tom spoke. "We have been waiting for you."

"My name is Fallen Leaves, and this is my mate, Hollyleaf."

* * *

**Cliffie! Yup, this story is going to involve a lot of em'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, we are going to aim for 6 reviews this time! Once I get 6 reviews, I will update. Thanks for reading, and c'ya around!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not posting this earlier... I only got a few reviews. I'm being serious this time though: 6 reviews for next chapter. I work hard on this. If your someone who constantly R&amp;R, thank you so much. You know who you are, and I know who you are, so thank you :) Anyways, please enjoy and R&amp;R!**

* * *

Hollyleaf. The name was familiar, and instantly Moonpaw knew she was in the presence of a respected cat. The green orbs shining from the glossy black pelt were kind, yet held authority. Although Moonpaw had never met this cat, she felt oddly familiar.

Until now, Moonpaw hadn't realized how familiar Eclipsesoul's voice was. She had definately heard the silky smooth voice before. How could that even be posible? For all she knew, Eclipsesoul was dead, and so was she.

Fallen Leaves rose to his paws, and Hollyleaf copied. Hollyleaf was thin with long legs, yet overall she was built small and delicate. Despite her size, you could see the well-earned muscle beneath her pelt. She had brilliant, emerald green eyes that stood out in the darkness.

On the other paw, Fallen Leaves was tall and muscular, yet still not the size of your average tom. He was only slightly larger than Hollyleaf, and slightly scrawny with a sleek pelt. Small paws with sharp claws that gleamed, even in the darkness, stood at the end of each leg. Not unlike Hollyleaf, he had green eyes, yet Fallen Leaves' were much darker, the color of pine tree needles.

Leaping off the ledge in one long stride, Hollyleaf padded up to Moonpaw. "You must be confused," She murmured once she got close enough to Moonpaw so that she could feel her breath on her cheeks. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask. But me and Fallen Leaves are going to explain to the best of our knowledge."

Shocked, Moonpaw nodded. She was not shocked about how Hollyleaf was "alive". She was shocked about Hollyleaf's voice. She recognized it, and knew where it was from.

A memory of one of Moonpaw's first training meeting resurfaced. Everything about it was easy to remember, although the training session had been a while ago. Bumblestripe, in doubt of Moonpaw, had faced her against his own apprentice, Duskpaw, who was much larger and more expierianced. She had been scared, yet eager to prove herself.

Although Duskpaw was much stronger and larger, Moonpaw had found it easy after a few moments, due to her conscience coaching her. It had, of course, confused Moonpaw when she was directed to do advanced moves even a senior warrior couldn't pull off. But somehow, she had done it.

After that, she continued to hear voiced, directing her in battles so that she almost always came out on top. When she felt weak, she always gained an extra spurt of confidence and strength from deep within.

Now, Moonpaw began to peice together the puzzle. Her conscience hadn't been her conscience. It had been Hollyleaf. The voices were too similiar to be a coincidence. That was also why Moonpaw had recognized Eclipsesoul. She was the other voice in her head.

"You guys are the voices in my head," Moonpaw meowed, her voice surprisingly steady as she looked at the two other she-cats in turn. "You're the ones who coach me and give me extra strength in battles."

A grin spread wide across Eclipsesoul's face, whereas Hollyleaf looked surprised.

"Well, that leaves a bit less explaining on our behalf," Hollyleaf muttered after a few moments of awkward silence.

Moonpaw smirked and straightened up a little. Hollyleaf had underestimated Moonpaw's brains.

_I'm smarter than you think, _She thought, a little too proudly.

"Okay, I _slightly _underestimated you," Hollyleaf muremered, half to herself. "Now shut-up and let me explain what has happened.

"What happened to you is unexplainable. You are not dead, yet not alive. Perhaps we can call it... in-between?

"Anyways, you have not died because you have future ahead of you. This was not your chosen death. It was wrong, and wrong just can't work, can it? Therefore, you did not die. You are going to be given a chance to go back and fulfil you destiny. If you fail, you will either die or remain in-between." Hollyleaf green eyes darkened at that last part.

"You're the first cat this has happened to in moons. Which concerns me. It means you have a really important role to play. We need to get you back as soon as possible."

Bile began to rise in Moonpaw's stomach, or maybe it was fear. Usually important roles had to do with a lot of pain and very little gain.

"Getting you back is easier said than done. A cat you love dearly, and who loves you dearly, must drink from the Moonpool at the exact time as the moon begins to touch the lake. After, they must mix three drops of their blood into the Moonpool, stir the water, and when their reflection is tinged red around the edges, they must drink again. After, your soul will be released from the in-between and you will be returned to your body." Hollyleaf's meow was concerned and serious, maybe even described as desprate.

"What happens if the cat screws it up?" Moonpaw breathed, her stomach clenching.

"Then you both die," This time Eclipsesoul answered.

After Hollyleaf's description, Eclipsesoul had seemingly changed. Her cheerful expression was sour and upset, and her voice cracked, contrast to the strong and silky voice Moonpaw had heard before. Something about the conversation had set Eclipsesoul off.

"What's your problem?" Moonpaw muttered, regretting it after a moment of realizing it was the wrong thing to say.

"What's my problem?" Suddenly, Eclipsesoul was in front of Moonpaw, looming over her with a snarl on her face. "What's your problem? Your nothing but a stuck up little she-cat who can't even fight without some extra help, yet you have many cats who love you! Many cats who would come to your aid! But you sit here, miserable and moping about, scared no one will come for you! You fox-hearted mouse-brained fool!"

That hit Moonpaw harder than the blow Eclipsesoul struck afterwards. Blood trickled down her face as Moonpaw recoiled not only by the force of Eclipsesoul'd claws, but the force of her words. All words Moonpaw could say left her body as she stared at Eclipsesoul, crouched low to the ground.

When the gray-and-red she-cat realized what she had done, she recoiled backwards as if she had been hit hard, a horrified expression on her face.

Scrambling to her paws, Eclipsesoul chose a tunnel and raced into it, the darkness swallowing her. Calling after her, Moonpaw rose to her paws, but was held in place by Fallen Leaves.

"Leave her," He whispered.

"W-what just happened?" Moonpaw cried, unable to keep her meow steady and quiet.

Hollyleaf came up behind Moonpaw, a sympathetic look of her face. "Eclipsesoul never had anyone come for her," Hollyleaf murmered, then added in an even softer voice, "No one loved her."


	16. Chapter 16

The forest was silent besides the occasional hoot of a distant owl. It was a cool, end of green-leaf day, and the winds were already suggesting an early leaf-fall. Darkness filled the air, whether from the lighting or perhaps some evil spirits.

An image popped into Moonpaw's mind, a picture of Stormpaw beside Moonpaw gazing at the stars. It has been a dusk similar to this. Any other time, the memory would have gave the tiny she-cat great joy, but now it brought a bittersweet feeling.

Although it had only been five sunrises, it felt as if it had been moons. Five sunrises was five too many. Moonpaw missed being in contact with her Clan. She could see them, yes, but it wasn't the same when no one even knew she was there.

How long could she last like this? Was she destined to roam the land of the Clans, not in StarClan, not dead, not alive, but somewhere in between the three?

Now, Moonpaw faced the Clan, her heart heavy and eyes dim. If she were to go back, what was there to even look forward to? Half of the Clan scorned her, and WindClan was ready to go to war with ThunderClan to get her back.

_No, _Moonpaw thought. _I mustn't let myself think like that._

After all, the warm amber gaze of Stormpaw, Dovewing's friendship, and Foxleap's loving eyes were enough to look forward to as far as Moonpaw was concerned.

Stormpaw could see her. They could not talk, but he could definately see her, though. Every time she was by him, their eyes would meet and both sets of eyes would light up much brighter than they had been before.

How would she tell him to go to the Moonpool, though? Perhaps she could lead him with body language? Tail signals? Maybe Stormpaw would even be smart enough to read lips.

Having nothing to do gave Moonpaw too much time to think of things like this. Millions of plans swam through her cluttered mind each day, although every time she saw a flaw in one. At this point, it seemed as if making a plan would be harder than executing it.

"I'm so tired of this," Moonpaw meowed out loud.

"Who isn't?" A familiar, sarcastic voice sounded from behind her.

Moonpaw didn't need to turn around to know who it was, but she did anyways. Out of the bushes came none other than Eclipsesoul, her long, silver, and silky fur well groomed and shining under the moonlight.

Since Eclipsesoul's outburst, they hadn't spoke. Bound to the Clans by the in between death and life, she couldn't have left, or gotten herself killed. And since no cat loved her (If they had they would have been long gone by now anyways.), Eclipsesoul also couldn't come back to life. Therefore, Moonpaw hadn't been really worrying about her too much.

A question suddenly passed by Moonpaw's mind. Before it disappeared into her mess of thoughts, she grabbed it and spoke it.

"What happened to your body?" Moonpaw murmered, loud enough for Ecplisesoul to just hear her.

A look of sorrow passed over the silver-and-golden she-cat, and her amber eyes, usually so bright, darkened with a look of... pure sadness.

"It's in ThunderClan still," She meowed with a sigh. "I don't know how they kept it hidden on the Great Journey, where it is, but it's still there.

"I can feel it," She added hastily.

Moonpaw nodded along as if she understood, although she didn't. How could ThunderClan hide a body for countless moons, and have nobody know about it? Was it a secret of medicine cats, perhaps? Or maybe even something passes between generations of leaders?

A surge of determination passes through Moonpaw. She had to do something, not only for herself, but for Eclipsesoul. Both were still so young, and deserved a life.

There was no more time for plan plotting. Moonpaw was going to find a cat she loved today. After that, she could go to the Moonpool herself and bring back Eclipsesoul. After Hollyleaf had told her that Eclipsesoul was also her descendant from a while ago, Moonpaw was sure she could find some love for the young warrior.

"I'm going back tonight," Moonpaw meowed aloud, her voice strong and clear.

Eclipsesoul didn't say anything a first, but her eyes said enough. They were full or worry of Moonpaw's failure, hope of her returning, and love. Love for Moonpaw.

"Don't let the cat you're going to screw it up," Eclipsesoul murmurer and pressed her nose into Moonpaw's.

Strength, love and hope passes between the two before Moonpaw pulled away and turned to the direction ThunderClan's camp.

"Tell Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves that I said good-bye," Moonpaw whispered, hoping Eclipsesoul could hear her.

With that, Moonpaw took off. Her paws narrowly skimmed the ground, and she darted around trees and bushes nimbly. Her WindClan blood took over as she ran at incredible speeds, detemination and something like ambition driving the small she-cat to push herself.

Moonpaw knew who she was going to. She knew just as well as the fact that she was a tabby. Simply stated, Moonpaw knew that she could count on this cat, no matter what they had done in the past.

Once Moonpaw was a few fox-lengths away from camp, she slowed down to a consistent trot. The feeling of eyes watching her was nagging and warning her, but she continued on stubbornly, since she knew she was in no danger now that she was an in-between.

Ducking under and swerving around the thorns that surrounded the camp entrance, Moonpaw sighed. She liked having Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves as friends. Hollyleaf was even her distant kin, although not by blood.

Camp was silent besides a few snores and snuffles here and there coming from the warriors den. She set her paws in the direction of the warriors den. A few warriors lingered, munching on some late evening prey, although they were silent.

Ducking under the hazel bush, Moonpaw looked around, searching for one particular pelt. Once she located it, she walked right over to it, walking literally through bodies as she went.

The lithe, pale gray body similar to her own slept fitfully, their flank rising and falling unevenly. Moonpaw could almost see the heat rising from the body, causing a wave of panic to overcome Moonpaw. This cat was sick. How were they going to be fit to travel to the Moonpool and back in half-of-a-night?

Waking them up was another thing. How was Moonpaw going to do that? Stupid, stupid Moonpaw. She should have taken at least some of her spare time to think of a plan.

"Dovewing," Moonpaw whispered. "Please wake up. I need your help."

As if StarClan themselves had heard her prayer, Dovewing's eyes flickered open slowly. The usual bright blue eyes with a green ring were dull and miserable. Her pale pink nose was moist, another sign of sickness, and her eyes cloudy. Dovewing was definitely sick.

But once Dovewing's eyes connected with Moonpaw's they cleared and widened in surprise. She blinked a few times in disbelief, and then cocked her head.

"Moonpaw?" She whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, but you must be quiet," Moonpaw's voice was low and urgent and she forced herself to look calm as to not worry Dovewing.

Dovewing nodded and then stared at Moonpaw as if waiting for an explination.

"I am not dead, or alive," Moonpaw meowed. "I am in-between. But there is a way to bring me back."

"Ok," Dovewing meowed, and then let out a pitiful cough, her body jerking as she tried to keep quiet. "Tell me how to save you. I'll do anything."

Moonpaw shook her head. She didn't want to put Dovewing's life at risk, but she knew that her mentor cared deeply for her and that she could trust Dovewing with her life.

"You must travel to the Moonpool," Moonpaw meowed. "At the exact same time as the moon touches the lake, you must drink from it. After that, mix three drops of your blood into the Moonpool until the edges are tinged red. Drink again, and I will be put back in my body.

"However, your life is also at risk. If you mess something up, we both die, and no cat will ever know how. Are you up to it?"

Half expecting Dovewing to decline, Moonpaw didn't allowed herself to get her hopes too high. Dovewing was putting her life at risk not only from Moonpaw's remedy, but she was also sick. She had every reason to decline.

Much to Moonpaw's surprise, Dovewing nodded furiousy.

"Of course I will," She cried. "But I must go now. The moon will be up soon."

With that, Dovewing rose to her paws and picked her way through the warriors den, careful not to disturb anyone. Moonpaw stared at her mentor, her mouth agape. Why had she agreed so quickly? Didn't she understand the danger?

Moonpaw didn't know. Not now, and probably not ever. She also got to her paws and bounded after Dovewing. If going back was what Moonpaw wanted to desperately, why was she so worried now?

* * *

**This is the longest chapter yet at 1533 words (Not including the authors note.) Please R&amp;R guys, I only got 3 reviews previously. Can we aim for 58 reviews by the next chapter? Anyways, I will try to get the next chapter up soon, although no guarantees. If there are any typos, please notify me. Thanks for reading, make sure you review, and I will see all of you later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well I guess this chapter is eventful... it does however contain a VERY important detail! Pay attention, it's sort of hidden.**

* * *

The journey to the Moonpool was uneventful. Moonpaw and Dovewing padded along in silence the whole way, no questions from either. They stopped by the lake to check where the moon was and roughly when it would begin touching the lake, but other than that they stuck to the trail leading to the holy grounds titled as the Moonpool.

Moonpaw found it slightly awkward walking in silence with her mentor. Usually Dovewing was very talkative and eager to meow on about anything. Now, Dovewing's face was determined and very serious. It made Moonpaw realize that every cat had two sides to them.

_What's my other side? _Moonpaw thought, thinking things you could only think when incredibly nervous with nothing to do.

After a while, the duo arrived, perfectly on schedule. Not late, not early, right on time. Moonpaw settled down beside the Moonpool beside Dovewing, making herself comfortable.

"Moonpaw?" Dovewing meowed quietly.

"Hmm?" Moonpaw grunted in response.

"Am I a good mentor?" Dovewing's voice was quiet and hushed.

_Why is she asking this? _Moonpaw thought.

"Yes, you are," Moonpaw purred.

"Good," Dovewing meowed, louder now. "I wanted to hear that, just in case I died."

"Neither of us will die," Moonpaw assured Dovewing, although she wasn't sure of her own words.

When it was time to start, Dovewing touched muzzles with Moonpaw briefly, taking Moonpaw by surprise. She could feel the warmth coming from Dovewing, as if Moonpaw was her own kit.

"Let's start," The words that came from Dovewing's mouth were confident and sure.

Before Dovewing's tongue even began lapping the water, it began to ripple. Once Dovewing was finished drinking, she slit a small cut on her front paw and allowed three drops to fall into the water. She then dipped her paw in and stirred until the water was completely clear.

When the time came for Dovewing to look into the water and see her reflection, Moonpaw decided to also. She almost recoiled backwards in surprise. Moonpaw had a scar on her face from Eclipsesoil, in-between her eyes and running halfway down her muzzle.

I hope my fur grows over that, she thought.

It only took a few moments for Dovewing's reflection to be tinged with red. It was strange, seeing Dovewing with a ginger-ish pelt.

"Are you ready?" Dovewing meowed, her meow worried again.

Moonpaw nodded, her head bobbing up and down firmly.

Without a smidge of hesitation, Dovewing leaned down and lapped up the water, causing her reflection to distort.

Instantly, Moonpaw's vision went dark. She didn't feel herself fall, but suddenly she was laying on the ground. A feeling of dread and confusion washed over her, but she didn't know why. Everything felt like it made no sense. She didn't even know what she was doing anymore.

And then there it was again. The pawprints made of blood. Coming from her.

_ Run! _Her conscience told her, so she did.

Glancing behind her, she saw the pawprints coming from her own paws, although there wasn't any blood on her paws. Another set of pawprints were beside her, and occasionally both would disappear and be replaced by a space splattered with blood.

When the moon appeared and lit a path, it wasn't surprising to Moonpaw. She had been in this position before. But what did surprise her was when a sun appeared beside the moon. The moon began to move in front of the sun, obliterating the light for some reason.

There was a name for this, but Moonpaw couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything.

_The path of the brightest star may be the darkest. Beware the bloodied path that is revealed with the coming dawn._

_ The path of the brightest star may be the darkest. Beware the bloodied path that is revealed with the coming dawn._

Moonpaw opened her brilliant blue eyes to a sore body. Her back ached and head pounded. There was a nagging stinging from multiple wounds in her body, some from claws and teeth and others from rocks.

Sitting up seemed impossible. Each time she tried, her body ached more. Glancing around, Moonpaw looked around for someone to talk to. A familiar blue pelt was beside her, his flank rising and falling peacefully.

"Stormpaw," Moonpaw croaked, her voice hoarse.

Stormpaw's rose slowly, stretching. He looked about in confusion until he laid eyes on Moonpaw. His amber eyes widened and his jaw gaped.

"M-Moonpaw?" He whispered is disbelief.

A grin overtook Moonpaw's face once she saw Stormpaw's surprised, stupid look. He looked cute like that, and Moonpaw felt some sort of feeling arising in her.

"You're alive!" He yowled, throwing himself down beside her and burying his face in her pelt.

"Don't _ever _scare me like that again!" He meowed seriously, although it's hard to take a muffled meow seriously.

"What are you, my mom?" She purred in amusement.

They sat for a few moments in silence, comforting each other in a way only best friends can. After a while, Stormpaw sat up.

"Jayfeather and Leafpool are out collecting herbs," He meowed. "I hate to leave you, but I'm going to go get them and tell Foxleap and the others."

Moonpaw nodded, so Stormpaw raced out of the den. She felt happy, and the ache in her body felt ignorable now that she had seen Stormpaw. She had to admit, she had a _small _crush on Stormpaw. But how could she not? Stormpaw was an adorable tom who was kind and treated her better than every other cat. He accepted her for who she was.

It hadn't even been two minutes before Foxleap came racing in, accompanied by Duskpaw, another one of Moonpaw's friends and Stormpaw's brother.

"He wasn't lying!" Foxleap cried, racing over the his daughter. "You're alive!"

Moonpaw looked at her father, and their eyes met. His face looked giddy, probably excited that his daughter was alive, because who wouldn't be?

_I'll love my kits that much one day, _Moonpaw thought, leading her thoughts to the future and sitting in the nursery all day doing absolutely nothing.

"I can't believe it!" Foxleap purred happily.

"I was always a pretty lucky cat," Moonpaw meowed, trying to make a joke.

Duskpaw scuffled his paws awkwardly, a few paces away. His green eyes were alight with happiness, but he probably didn't want to disturb the father-daughter reunion.

Foxleap studied Moonpaw's face, and his green eyes widened once he saw the large scar on her face.

"That scar wasn't there before," Foxleap muttered under his breath, barely audible to Moonpaw.

Once Foxleap was sure Moonpaw was okay, he trotted out of the medicine-cat den, leaving Duskpaw and Moonpaw alone. She grinned at him as he padded over, sitting beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Duskpaw asked, a hint of warmth in his voice.

"Pretty good, a few aches," Moonpaw murmered. "Maybe not good enough to beat you yet though."

That made Duskpaw's eyes light up with amusement.

"I always let you win," He meowed, a hint of competitiveness in his voice. "You never actually beat me."

"As if," She purred in response.

"I'm gonna go help Foxleap tell the others," Duspaw meowed, rising to his paws.

"See ya," Moonpaw meowed.

As Duskpaw walked out, Moonpaw couldn't help but watch him. Yes, he was an attractive tom, but other than that, Moonpaw found him over-confident and annoying occasionally. She didn't really have much of an interest in him.

A few moments later, Leafpool came rushing in, Jayfeather behind her a bit slower.

"I'm not surprised she's alive," Jayfeather meowed before anyone could say anything.

Leafpool and Jayfeather evaluated her, looking for an explanation that made sense. Of course, they wouldn't know how unless Moonpaw explained, which she didn't plan on doing.

"This is impossible," Leafpool muttered.

"Well it happened," Jayfeather grumbled.

It was a long time until Jayfeather and Leafpool finished. They went and talked to each other in a corner, their voices too quiet for Moonpaw to hear.

That gave her time to think about her vision before her soul returned to her body. She thought about the first part. _The path of the brightest star may be the darkest. Beware the bloodied path that is revealed with the coming dawn. _She thought about that a lot. There was a cat in RiverClan named Brightpelt, and he was the deputy since Reedwhisker had died, meaning he would be leader soon, considering Mistystar's age. He would be Brightstar soon, meaning he could be the 'path of the brightest star'. Which meant she had to find a way to talk to him. She had to think of it before the next gathering.

The rest of the prophecy made no sense. She couldn't think of any cats with the prefix 'Dawn'. Maybe there would be one soon?

And then there was the other prophecy, the new one. _The path of the brightest star may be the darkest. Beware the bloodied path that is revealed with the coming dawn. _What in StarClan's name did that mean?

She didn't know. For now, it didn't matter though. She was tired, and her eyelids felt heavy. Closing her eyes, Moonpaw felt sleep overtaking her. It didn't matter. She was back, and everything was okay. But right before she fell asleep, she thought of Dovewing. What happened to her?

* * *

**Sorry this took a while... I also didn't revise this chapter because I was in a rush so if anyone sees mistakes please tell me! R&amp;R to show your support! The more reviews, the quicker I update! See you guys later!**


End file.
